A New Beginning
by Zoonii
Summary: Twins, Edward and Isis move to Japan due to many reasons, they join Ouran Academy and Tamaki asks Edward to join the host club, Edward agrees. This is where their story begins. Kyoya x OC mainly with a few side pairings. Rating for language and lemons in later chapters. Note this is NOT a yaoi story.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I only own whatever OC's that appear in this story._

_Chapter One_

A blood drying scream was heard echoing through the newly built walls of the mansion opening the beautiful blue eyes of that blonde angel, he jumped out of bed running out his room to the source of that scream. He slammed the door open and ran to the fragile figure sitting on the bed, with her hand gripping on the bed sheets and sweat running down her petite body.

"Isis! What's wrong?" He asked, worry dripping from his voice.

She looked up, her teary green-blue eyes meeting his blue ones. "Ed! I..I.." She couldn't finish her sentence as her sobs took over instead.

His eyes softened, and he sat next to her, hugging her to his chest and running his fingers through her soft silky hair, which colors varied from shades of blonde to honey brown giving it a breathtaking look.

"Don't worry, hushh, don't cry" He whispered as she gripped tightly on his shirt. "You're safe now, it's over" he added assuringly.

She let go of him and looked into his eyes, a soft smile making it's way through her face, "thanks, Eddie." She said.

She got up, revealing her silk crop top and underwear which she wore to bed, her beautiful frame and toned body, the belly ring which sat there giving her an exotic look, and her long, thin legs. "SCHOOL!" she shouted, looking at the clock.

He ran out her room to his to get ready, it was 6:30AM, and they had school to attend.

She walked through her quite large room opening a door, which led her to a smaller room, with a red couch, some cushions, and 3 doors. She opened the middle one which led to her spacious bathroom. She took off what little clothes she had on and walked into the cold shower.

* * *

30 minutes later she was ready to walk out the door, her long hair neatly combed and left loose and her body covered in that yellow dress, which is known to be the Ouran Academy uniform.

She walked into her dining room after greeting the maids she passed by to see her brother sat there in his own Ouran uniform, with a woman who seemed to be in her mid forties, her black hair filled with white locks, and a man in his late forties, or maybe early fifties, with white hair which took over what once used to be brown.

"Morning!" She greeted with a smile.

"Morning dear, slept well?" The woman asked, a heart warming smile on her face.

"Yeah, kinda, I had a bit of a bad dream, but i'm okay." She said, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

The woman smiled a knowing smile and nodded. Isis sat down and grabbed a fork and a knife, slowly digging into her pancakes.

"Are you two ready to start school?" The man asked, his voice strong and filled with wisdom.

"Yup!" The two answered in tow, smiling. "Henry, I don't have any meetings today do I?" Asked Isis.

"No, I made sure you have no meetings for the first couple of weeks, to help you catch up on missing school work and such." Said the man called Henry.

"Great! Thanks!" Said Isis, relieved.

"Mary, Pass me the jam please" Said Ed, looking at the brunette woman.

"Sure" Said Mary, passing him the jam.

* * *

At 7:30 Isis and her brother, Edward were standing by the shiny black limo, giving Mary and Henry a final hug before getting in and heading to their new school.

"Nervous?" Asked Edward, smiling at his younger twin.

"As if!" She replied, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Edward giggled and pulled his sister into a hug, she held on to his shirt as he rested his chin on her head, even if she denies it, he knew she was worried.

* * *

Ten silent minutes later the car came to a stop, the driver left his seat and opened the door for them to exit. Edward got up and left the car, pausing once he's out for his sister to follow, once she did, they thanked the driver and walked towards the headmasters' office, which they have visited around twice before.

The secretary smiled at them and let them in.

"Hello." Said the headmaster, smiling a smile which could be called charming if he was a few years younger.

"Hello." Said the twins, as they sat in the comfortable couch with took it's place in front of the headmaster's desk.

"It's an honor to have the two of you here in Ouran," Said the headmaster. "You will be in grade 2A, with my son, Tamaki. I hope you enjoy your time here in Ouran." He added, smiling.

"Thank you. I am sure it will be quite a pleasurable experience." Replied Isis, her pink lips tilting into a smile.

"We hope to get along with everybody and have a great year here in Ouran Academy" Added Edward, with a natural smile only a host could have.

"As you are starting a bit late, the teachers will be here to help you catch up on what you've missed." The headmaster said, " Don't be shy to pop up at my office at any time" he added, grinning.

"Will do." The twins said, leaving after a bow from Isis and a handshake from Edward, as a teacher led them to their class.

* * *

"BUT MUMMYY!" Shouted Tamaki protesting, a pleading puppy look on his face as he looked at Kyoya, who held his stoic face.

"No buts Tamaki, end of conversation." Kyoya said, his voice carrying a bit of threat in it.

"Fine." Tamaki said, obviously unpleased.

"Attention students!" They heard their teacher's voice say. "We have two new students joining us today, please take good care of them." He added. "Come in please."

Everybody gasped as the two gorgeous twins walked into the classroom and stopped by the teacher who added while looking at them " Introduce yourselves, please"

"Hello! I'm Isis Windeston. I'm 17 years old and i'm half British half Greek. Nice to meet you!" Isis said, smiling and bowing slightly.

"Hello! I'm Isis' twin brother, Edward Windeston. I'm 17 years old and i'm also half British half Greek. Nice to meet you!" Edward cheered happily.

"We're at your care." The twins added together.

The class seemed to be at a loss of words, is it because of their last name? the Windestons are the most wealthy family known on planet earth after all. Or is it because of the twins' beauty? Isis looked like a Greek goddess, her pale yet lively skin, her beautiful eyes covered with her thick lashes and her long silky hair. Edward looked like a prince, with his blonde almost messy hair, his shiny blue eyes and his muscular body.

There was one thought running through Tamaki's mind at that moment, and he wasn't afraid to voice it, as he went up to Edward, babbling about the host club, then adding " I would like you to join the host club!" in a cheerful Tamaki like tone.

Much to all the girls' happiness, Edward agreed, saying it seemed like a great idea, and that he would probably enjoy it.

* * *

Alright, I am done with the first chapter! :D

I'm still new to fanfiction, and still do not have a Beta reader, i have proof-read it, but please let me know if there is anything I need to fix.

Enjoy, and the next chapter should be coming up either later today or tomorrow as I have my winter break right now! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I only own whatever OC's that appear in this story.

**_Chapter Two._**

" Isis-San you're so pretty!" "Isis-San, is Edward-San taken?" "Isis-San! How do you keep your skin so clear?" Questions were pouring on Isis during home room, she gave Edward a pleading look which says 'save me' in every way.

"Ladies, ladies, please. Isis doesn't feel comfortable surrounded by so many people. You'll have plenty of time to get to know her.. and me" He added that last bit winking at them, which sent them to a world of moe.

"You're 100% host material Edward!" Tamaki squealed happily. "Isn't he, mummy?" he added, looking at Kyoya who seemed everything but amused.

"Yeah, totally, daddy" Kyoya replied, adding that last bit with an uncomfortable tone.

Tamaki and Edward started talking and goofing around, causing Isis to look at Kyoya saying "They're a match made in heaven, huh?" jokingly.

A hint of a smiled appeared on Kyoya's face, but was soon wiped away as he nodded to her. "How long have you been in Japan, Miss Isis?" He asked, respectfully.

"Jeez! Don't be so serious. I don't even get the point of adding San to my name. I'm not Japanese. Just Isis would be fine." she said, jokingly pushing him with a wide grin on her face.

He smiled nodding at her. 'It couldn't hurt' he thought.

* * *

The bell rang announcing it's time for them to head for their classes. "Which class do you have now?" Asked curious Tamaki, pointing his question to both the twins.

"I have Economics followed by Business Studies. Edward has ICT followed by Geography." Answered Isis, smiling at Tamaki.

"Okay! I have ICT now too, so i'll take Edward with me. Kyoya has the same as you do Isis, so you can go with him!" Cheered Tamaki as he pulled Edward with him saying something about being late and a scary beast, which Isis guessed was referring to their teacher, she giggled and looked at Kyoya "Shall we?" She asked, still smiling.

"We shall." Kyoya replied, leading her to where their Economics class is. On their way there they discussed their subjects, finding out they take the exact same classes. "We'll be seeing each other a lot" commented Kyoya.

Economics and Business Studies went by smoothly, and it was time for their break.

"You're gonna meet the rest of the host club now, they're absolute idiots but you'll probably like them." explained Kyoya to Isis, who just nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Tono! who are they?" asked two identical twins while pointing towards Edward and Isis.

"Those are Isis and Edward" Tamaki said, pointing towards each one when their name was said.

"They're new students in our class, they're foreigners. Edward is the newest member of the host club." Explained Kyoya.

"Isis-Chi! You're so pretty!" squealed a childish high voice which came from a short blonde boy.

"Ahaha, thank you Hunni - Kun" Smiled Isis, Kyoya had told her about the host club on their way to Business Studies, and told her about the members, not mentioning Haruhi's gender.

The twins put their arms around Isis, as if inspecting her, and smiled. She smiled back. "Isis-Chan, will you be visiting the host club?" asked the twins in union.

"Yeah, I'll be coming and waiting for my brother to finish daily, unless I have something else to do." She replied. She then looked at Haruhi, removing the twins' arms and heading towards her, "Why are you wearing a guys uniform?" Asked Isis, confused.

The host club went wide-eyed, and Tamaki freaked out. " Why do you ask? Haruhi is a boy! that's why Haruhi is wearing a boys uniform! Do you not believe Haruhi is a boy!" Freaking out Tamaki said, not really looking for an answer.

" I'm not stupid, Tamaki-Kun, Haruhi is a girl, it's obvious" She rolled her eyes.

"You're quite observant." Smirking Kyoya said, and Isis just smiled with a wink.

They grabbed some food and sat down, the host club explained Haruhi's case, accompanied by Tamaki's 'my beautiful daughter' act.

* * *

Following break was a double period of year three calculus, which Kyoya and Isis managed to enter with their brilliance. It went by quickly, as they sat with Mori, or Takashi, as Isis preferred calling him by his first name, and Hunni, who she didn't mind using his nickname as Mitskuni seemed too serious for him. After Calculus was 2 periods of free studying, which the host club took as a chance to get to know Isis and Edward.

"So Isis-Chi, is your mum as pretty as you are?" Asked Hunni while stuffing a piece of cake in his mouth. It was lunch time, which followed their free study periods.

A ghost of a frown appeared on Isis' face upon hearing that question, and Edward seemed to choke on what he was eating. The host club looked at them worriedly.

"I don't know how to answer that question Hunni-Kun, I haven't seen my mum in 9 years" She paused for a few seconds before continuing "She's dead."

The host club looked down in sadness, then looked up as Hunni said " I'm sorry Isis-Chi, I didn't know" Tears threatened to fall from his wide eyes.

"It's okay Hunni-Kun, you didn't know" She said smiling at the boy who sat next to her and giving him a little hug.

Isis excused herself to get a drink immediately, and Edward went with her. "Guys, listen" Kyoya's voice grabbed everyone's attention. "Don't ask about their father either, because he's also dead. Richard Windeston, he was a great man." He added.

Everyone looked down, feeling a bit of guilt. "I hope I didn't hurt her feelings" Said Hunni, his adorable face flipped into a frown.

"You didn't" A voice behind him said. He turned around to find smiling Isis, carrying a soda. She sat down and they kept talking after Edward told them it's fine, and that they didn't hurt her feelings in any way.

* * *

The day had ended, and it was time for the host club. As host club activities started, girls grouped around Isis and Edward, asking them many questions, which they gladly answered.

"Wow! news spread fast here!" Said Isis, who just managed to escape the group of girls who surrounded her and her brother.

Kyoya grinned slightly, and nodded.

"ISIS-CHI! COME HAVE SOME CAKE WITH US!" Yelled Hunni from across the room. He was sitting with Takashi to his side, and around 3 girls in front of them. Isis excused herself and joined them. Not having a place to sit, Hunni said "Why don't you sit on Takashi's lap?" He followed that by "Takashi wouldn't mind, right Takashi?" He looked at him innocently.

"Ah." was all Takashi said.

Isis giggled and carried Hunni, putting him in Takashi's lap and sitting where he was sitting earlier. "Or I could do this" she winked.

Hunni laughed and had Takashi feed him some cake, while he and Isis talked to the girls on the table.

"Woah! Kyoya-Kun was right about the twins, they're awesome!" Isis said watching Hikaru and Kaoru do their brotherly love act.

"Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan are really cool" Smiled Hunni.

* * *

Soon enough the group were saying their good-byes as they got in their limos and went their separate ways.

"That was amazing!" breathed in Isis, "first days are usually horrible!" she added to Edward who nodded in agreement.

"What do you think of them?" Asked Edward, referring to the host club.

"Tamaki reminds me of you, it's really funny actually. Kyoya is a little too calculating, but he seems to have a nice side. Haruhi seemed to be quite normal, I think I'll get along with her quite well. The twins are out of discussion, they are dead on hilarious! Hunni is adorable, and Takashi is a gentle giant" She said, giggling. Edward laughed at that last bit about Takashi, she was right.

"Hello! How was your first day of school?" Asked Mary, excited as the twins walked into the house.

"It was great!" They said in union. "People there are really nice, and we've already made some good friends." Edward added, smiling widely at Mary.

"That's fantastic!" Grinning Mary said.

"Well, we better go get changed. The uniforms suck!" She said, faking throwing up as Mary and Edward cracked up.

They went to their rooms to get changed. Isis got undressed and looked at her body, her beautiful body was covered in scars, her stomach, her back had something that looked like a signature on it, and her thighs and arms were full of old scars. She forced a smile and wore a pair of shorts, light blue and full of rips, only covering a little beyond her bum. Of course she wore a pair of stockings before, in order to cover up her scar-filled thighs. She then wore a backless red top, which ties around the neck and gives a nice view of her cleavage. She finished it off with a pair of red sandals.

After getting dressed and washing her face and hands, she headed out to the huge garden of the mansion. It was quite beautiful, sculptures of Greek legends, a beautiful fountain with the water coming out of Cupid's arrow, and a lot of beautiful rare flowers with gorgeous colors.

She walked towards the stables, where she was met by the most beautiful horse created by god. The horse was pure white, with a golden tail and hair. She ran towards it and hugged it screaming "BLAZE!" with a huge smile on her face.

Blaze was her baby girl, she was her horse, and she absolutely adored her. She was being shipped from the UK, and was supposed to get there in a couple of days. Suddenly, it hit her! 'If blaze is here, that means..' she thought, she then screamed "Kas!" and heard a voice, then was met by what seems to be a white wolf! A white wolf with blue crystal eyes, that was Kas, her other pet.

* * *

Alright so that was chapter 2.

Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow.

and i'd love to hear what you think in the reviews.

Kisses ;*


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or it's characters. I only own my OC's.

NOTE: 'thought'

"speech"

(A/N)

**_Chapter 3_**

weeks went by, school was going smoothly. Isis got an unbelievable popularity with both the girls and the guys, getting around 5 different confessions a week. Everyday after school, she'd go wait for Edward to finish at the host club. In order not to distract the hosts though, she usually sits with Kyoya and helps him go over spreadsheets and club profits. The relationship between the hosts and the twins had gotten better, they became close friends, and Haruhi often went shopping with Isis, which helped her gain some of her feminism back.

"How about this one?" Asked Haruhi, getting out of a dressing room in a dress, it was blue, well actually held around 7 different shades of blue. It hugged her curves until the waist, then went smoothly down to hit the floor. It had some blue and white crystals, which were fake of course, and had little spaghetti straps.

"Nope, too may shades of blue. Makes you look like a hobo." Said Isis, inspecting the dress.

The girls were shopping for the party which will be held by the host club within a week. In this party, Haruhi's true gender will be reviled. Each member of the host club had to take a date. It was assured that Tamaki was going to be Haruhi's date, but the others hadn't asked anybody yet.

"Isis.." Said Haruhi while slowly looking up at Isis " I'm worried. How do you think the girls will react?"

"Why do you care? Asked Isis, not really looking for an answer. "whether or not they're pleased with it, you're a member of the host club, you're Tamaki's soon-to-be girlfriend, and whether they support you or not, it doesn't matter. If they were happy for you, that's great! If not, it's their problem, it's not going to change anything." She continued. Isis knew that Haruhi worried about this for a while, but she can't keep running away from it, because one day or another they will find out.

"Thanks Isis" Haruhi smiled and hugged her friend. She felt comfortable around her, and Isis didn't judge her. In fact, they were currently shopping at a 'commoner's mall' as the host club would call it.

"C'mon, let's go get some ice-cream then we'll go on with our dress hunting" Said Isis with a smile, they both loved ice cream.

* * *

"THAT'S THE ONE!" Isis cheered. Finally, after having Haruhi try on over 300 dresses in over 26 shops, she finally found it, _the _dress.

Haruhi was wearing a black dress, which had no sleeve on the right shoulder, and a full sleeve on the left shoulder, covering until her wrist, with a piece of fabric connecting the sleeve with Haruhi's middle finger, and the piece of fabric was held there by a simple silver ring. The dress was tight-fitting until the waist, then had a piece of solid dark fabric which reached the knees, and a piece of see-through flowing fabric which extended from the waist to reach the floor. The dress wasn't over-rated, full of glitter, it was a simple yet elegant dress.

Haruhi smiled, walking back into the changing room, taking it off, then going out and paying for it. A few hours later the girls had gotten Haruhi a pair of shoes to match the dress, and a beautiful necklace.

They headed to the Marina, and sat down at an Italian restaurant which was right by the water. They ate and had fun then headed to Isis' house as Haruhi was sleeping over.

"Woah! your room is gorgeous!" Said wide-eyed Haruhi.

Isis' room was a large room, a little bigger than Haruhi's flat. It had white walls with different sizes of red polka dots, and some little hearts, but very little of those. It had a queen sized bed with red sheets, the bed had around 6 pillows on it, 4 of which for no use. It had see-through red curtains coming from the silver ring above it to cover the sides giving it a princess-like look. The whole floor was covered in a fluffy white and red mattress. She had a large white plasma TV hung on the wall in front of her bed. The TV had many pictures hung around it, and a red unique looking clock above it. She had a few sofas put around the room, some egg chairs which were hung from the walls (A/N: I wasn't sure what they were called) with pretty red and white colors, and many kiss shaped chairs and sofas. It also had a few cupboards which had some trophies she had won, some pictures, books, and such. There was a double glass door covered in transparent red curtains which led to her balcony. The balcony had a view to the fake waterfalls which were put in the garden, and had many swings, chairs and sofas put all around it. Back inside the room was a red door, which Isis explained led to a little room, with a few red sofas and 3 other doors. The middle one led to the bathroom, the one on the left led to her closet, which was actually more of a world of clothing, as it was 5 times the size of her room, and had everything arranged in different groups in different areas, you needed a map to get around in there or else you'd get lost. The last door led to her hangout room. The hangout room had a cinema-like screen, which covered the whole wall for movies, a little closet which contained thousands of movies, arranged by genres in alphabetical order. The hangout room also had many cushions, sofas, chairs, and a few popcorn, snack, and drink machines put around the room. It had an area for board games, a pool table, a few xBox's and some dancing games put all around. Her room was a magical place.

"Thanks" Isis smiled, replying to Haruhi's compliment. She led Haruhi inside her closet to the area where she usually got dressed after picking out what she wanted to wear. The dressing room had glass walls, a large turning clothes hanger, her makeup, which was quite a lot although she hardly put on any. It also had some of her often worn jewelry, the others were in a part of her 'closet'. She also had her hair straighter, curler, blow drier, etc… put there.

"Let's get changed." Said Isis to Haruhi who nodded.

Isis gave Haruhi an apologetic look which confused her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing!" Said Isis. "I'm just not comfortable with changing in front of people, so i'm going to get dressed in there" she continued pointing towards a door which led to some changing rooms, Haruhi nodded her okay.

As Isis took off her clothes she looked at her scarred body. She wore what seemed to be a layer of skin, it was actually fabric made for her to wear in order to cover up her scars. She put it on and a pair of shorts with a cute silky crop top followed. The color of her 'fake skin' was the same color of her actual skin, it was impossible to tell the difference, therefore it was cut in the belly button area, to allow her belly ring to show, and around the area of her cleavage. It stuck to her body like actual skin, so she didn't have to worry about a thing.

She left the little changing room to find Haruhi dressed in a cute pair of pajama pants which had hearts all over and a tank top. She smiled at her and went to her dressing table, she took a hair band and put her perfect hair up in a loose messy bun, then pointed to Haruhi to follow her back to her room.

The girls sat down on Isis' bed. It was still 8 o'clock and they were wide awake.

"Soo, start talking!" Said excited Isis. Haruhi had promised to tell her how Tamaki confessed to her.

"Alright" Giggled Haruhi. " So he cornered me after the host club, after you guys had all left. He started saying stuff about how he always loved me as his daughter, and how adorable I was and all, then he said he realized I wasn't his daughter when he had a 'dirty' dream about me. He then asked me out" Said blushing Haruhi.

"And you said yes?!" Isis' face was quite surprised, that was one heck of a weird way to confess your feelings. Tamaki sure is a weirdo.

Haruhi laughed at her now best friend's face. She was glad to have Isis.

The girls spent the night talking, had a few pillow fights, watched a movie, and finally agreed to get ready at Isis' house together for the party.

* * *

should I?' The gorgeous black haired guy thought.

Kyoya was laying in his bed, his glasses off and was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers which gave an amazing view of his perfectly toned torso, don't let how he looks through all those clothes fool you, he was quite muscular.

He turned his onyx eyes towards the clock, 12:13AM it read.

He looked back up, he couldn't sleep. Pictures of a certain gorgeous blonde were hogging his mind. He had met her a little over 2 months ago, and she hadn't left his mind since.

Even though he hated to admit it, it was love at first sight. She was different, she was intelligent, and she could see right through him. Her smile was angelic, and the echo of her laughter in his ear was addicting. Her pink lips were intoxicating, and oh how he had dreamt of kissing those lips.

"What's wrong with my baby brother?" He heard his sister say. Fyumi, she was the only member of his family who understood him. She was visiting as her husband was on a business trip and she hadn't seen her brothers and father in months.

'she's the one to ask' He thought.

"Fyumi.." Kyoya started.

She smiled, excited to see what's coming and sat near him on the bed. "Yes, Kyoya?" she replied, that wide grin not leaving her face.

"a few months ago a pair of twins joined the school, a girl and a guy. They're foreigners. And somehow, I think I'm in love with the girl. Her name is Isis, and she's gorgeous. I mean, every time I look at her my heart flutters, every time she's near me I feel the need to hold her tight, to kiss her, to make her mine. I'm sure I have deep feelings towards her, and she reads right through me. I don't know if she feels the same way though. Around her, i'm confused, and that's nothing like me. I feel like a silly high school girl with a crush" He blushed. " The host club is holding a party for all the high school students in Ouran, and the hosts are to chose a lady to escort. All the girls are quite excited for that. And i'm thinking of asking Isis not just to come with me to the party, but also out, on a date.." He continued. "I don't know how though. She's warm, she's lively, she's always laughing, and I don't think i'm enough for her. I don't think I can make her happy." He looked at Fyumi and saw her smiling lovingly.

"My cold hearted baby brother is in love!" She smiled widely. " Just be honest with her. Ask her to the dance, and if she says yes, take that as a push to take it further. After the party is finished, or a little before that, confess to her, tell her all you just told me, and if she says yes, then good for you lil' bro, if she doesn't, don't give up. Give her a reason to fall in love with you, and be patient." She finished off.

Kyoya smiled, thanking his sister. She gave him a peck on the cheek and left the room. He tucked himself under the blankets, and soon found himself drifting to sleep thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

So that was it for chapter 3.

Merry Christmas people! :D xx

Next update will be later today or tomorrow. Since I have nothing better to do! :P

Hope you liked it, Isis' room is basically my dream room *drooling*

lol alright, see you in my next update.

I love your face, BYEEEE -That was so Marcus Butler :P


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, I only own my OC's and the plot. The song in this chapter is My Immortal and it belongs to the band Evanescene.

Note: 'thought'

"speech"

(A\N)

**_Chapter 4_**

'Calm down Kyoya.. Calm down..OHMYGOD UGH!' Yeah, Kyoya was defiantly nervous, and he had just woken up. Thousands of possible scenarios were going through his mind already. 'What if she says no?' 'What if she's already going with someone?' 'If she said yes to going to the party, will she agree to go out with me?' 'What if? What if? What if?' _the _ruthless Ootori boy is, and for the first time, in a loss of words and thoughts.

"Calm down Kyo, it'll be fine." He heard his sister, Fyumi say. She had just entered his room to check on him, he had his shirt on upside down, and was failing to put his tie on. He looks like a wreck. Fyumi had never seen her little brother look like that, confused, worried, afraid, just a mess.

"Kyoya, this isn't gonna help you in any way. Where did my confident little brother go?" She said heading towards him, undoing his messed up tie, and taking his shirt off, flipping it.

"He jumped out the window." Fyumi cracked up. His answer wasn't what cracked her up, it was how coldly he said it. It's not often you hear someone say that with less facial expressions than a brick.

She helped him put his shirt on properly, and helped him fix his tie. "Being nervous isn't going to help you, you know. If you're this freaked out you'll only mess up, be confident, that's what always saved you." She commented, helping him put on his jacket. She ruffled his hair a little "Good to go!" She said with a wink.

He smiled, Fyumi always knew what to say.

They headed downstairs and joined their father, Yoshiro and Akito on the breakfast table. A maid put some coffee in front of Kyoya, dark and heavy, just the way he liked it. He nodded his thanks to her.

His father started talking, discussing some business matters with his strict voice. He was as cold as an ice cube. "Kyoya." He said, looking at his youngest son.

"Yes, father?" Kyoya said, keeping a cold expression. They were trained to never show emotion, to be ruthless, cruel, to do anything to get what they wanted. Those were the Ootori's.

"I was with some business parters last night, Souh-Sama to be exact. He mentioned something about the Windestons son and daughter being in your grade. Is that correct?" He sounded as if he's stating the matter of fact rather than asking.

"Yes, Father. Isis and Edward Windeston." He said, keeping his cool although he was burning to know what his father wanted with them.

"Interesting." His father said. "I haven't managed to get any information on them, they're quite secretive. Your mission, Kyoya is to get closer to the twins. Isis to be exact. That girl owns a fortune, she owns all the Windeston's wealth and companies, a 17 year old _girl _running the 50 most successful companies known by the man kind. If you get the girl, you get her money. Do whatever it takes to make her yours. Do you understand!" He commanded. He didn't care about her feelings, nothing. All that mattered to him was her money. Typical.

It hit Kyoya like an electrical shock, as if he'd just be electrocuted by the most powerful electrical engine. 'He wants me to use her. He wants me to hurt Isis, just for her money' He thought. Although his face showed no emotion, he felt himself dying inside. "Yes, Father." was all he managed to say.

* * *

The whole day, Kyoya couldn't look at Isis in the eyes. Every time she laughed, or tried to get a giggle out of him it broke his heart. He thought, what if he was the reason this smile no longer existed.

He was walking to the host club, more like a moving dead actually. He was spacing out the entire day, and it didn't pass Isis unnoticed.

"Okay! That does it! What's wrong!?" She asked, popping in front of Kyoya out of nowhere.

'She's worried about me' Kyoya thought. He couldn't hurt her. He couldn't use her that way. She meant the world to him and she wasn't even his.

"Kyoya! Answer me! Don't look away!" She was getting angry, why was he avoiding her?!

"Nothing." He said, as stoic as possible.

"Pss, right." She rolled her eyes. "Talk to me Kyoya! Tell me what's wrong! Please?" She looked almost hurt.

'It's now or never.' He took a deep breath. 'I will ask her to the dance, and ask her to be mine in the dance. It'll seem to dad as if i'm obeying his orders, but that won't be the case.'

"Isis" He started. She looked up, as if asking him to go on. "Would you give me the honor of going to the dance with me?" He asked, looking into her gorgeous eyes for the first time that day, he missed them.

She giggled. "_That's _what was wrong with you?" She laughed again, he was startled for a moment. "Yes Kyoya, I'd love to go to the dance with you." She smiled her usual beautiful smile, and he smiled back.

* * *

A week flew by and it was the day for the party. Isis picked Haruhi up early in the morning. Haruhi had left her dress at Isis' house, and Tamaki was going to pick her up from there. They headed to a nice little breakfast place, had some breakfast and headed to a spa\beauty centre. They had their clothes, shoes and accessories with them, and it was time to get ready. They entered the spa, got a wax, a message, some natural masks and treatments, and it was time to get them all dressed up.

2 hours later, 2 masterpieces were done, and they headed to Isis'. Tamaki and Kyoya were going to be there any second.

"Sir, we're here." Said Kyoya's driver. They had just parked at the front door of Isis' mansion, and Tamaki's limo was already there. "Thanks" Said Kyoya, leaving the car.

"They're coming now, they'll be down in a few minutes." He heard Tamaki say and he nodded.

Tamaki was wearing a black suit, with a light blue shirt and a black tie. His hair was perfectly combed as usual, and he looked quite handsome. Kyoya wore a white suit, accompanied by a black shirt and no tie. Gorgeous was the least that could be said about him.

They heard footsteps, looking up at the staircase their jaws dropped.

Haruhi and Isis were walking down the stairs. Haruhi wearing her black dress (A/N: Full description in chapter 3) with a pair of simple black heels, they weren't all that long, but not too short either. 2 inches was just perfect looking at her trouble walking in heels. Her short hair was left down, with a little shiny black glitter in it. She had a beautiful heart shaped necklace on. She had some smokey eyeshadow on, eyeliner on her upper lid and in her lower lid, with a bit of lip balm and a little bit of blush, her eye makeup was defiantly the most catching.

Isis on the other hand looked like an angel sent from heaven. She was wearing a dress which made her hair color pop. The dress was strapless, and had many different colored studs on the top part of it, which stopped a little past her chest. That part hugged her upper part perfectly, starting from below her chest and up until her mid thigh was a creamy pink colored fabric of two layers, one which was a solid color and the other was a little transparent with a bit of creamy colored glitter on it.(A/N: a picture to help you picture it a bit at the end of the chapter) A part of her hair was put up to form a bow in the back of her head, while the rest of it was left flowing and curled near the end. Her eyes had a bit of eyeliner on them, her thick eyelashes covered in a bit of mascara. Her pink lips were covered in shiny red lipgloss, and her cheeks had a bit of blush on them. Her nails were painted a thin layer of creamy nail polish and she was wearing 5 inch creamy pink heels with a bit of studs at the corner.

The two girls smiled at the opened jawed boys and each went up to her date saying "Hello!" at the same time causing the boys to awake from their shock.

"Isis.. you.. you look gorgeous!" Even though he thought gorgeous wasn't near enough to describe the beauty of the girl before him, it was the only word he managed to find during his state of mind loss.

She smiled, and he held her hand leading her to the awaiting limo, Tamaki did the same with Haruhi, and they headed to where the party was held.

* * *

The ride was comfortably silent. When the car came to a stop by the back door, the couple stepped out and headed to the building. They were entering through the back door as the hosts and their dates were to be presented and announced to everybody before the party began.

The twins had twin girls with them, black haired with brown eyes, dressed in identical red dresses. Takashi had taken a tall redhead as his date, and Hunni took a cute girl, around his height with brown hair and green eyes. Edward walked in with his date and Isis was wide-eyed to see that beautiful dark red hair and those wide blue eyes that she knew all too well. "ABIGAIL!" She shouted, happy tears filling her eyes as she threw herself in that girl's arms, who hugged her back happily.

"Isis!" Abigail said, a wide smile on her face. After a long hug Isis let go of her, her face taken over by a huge toothy smile.

She turned to the group who looked quite surprised and confused. "This is Abigail, my best friend!" She said. "I've known her for 14 years, and have hardly had time to talk to her ever since I moved here." She explained. Everybody smiled and introduced themselves to Abigail who smiled at them.

They heard the host's voice coming from the grand hall, and saw a woman signal them that it's time for them to take the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Said the headmaster of Ouran Academy welcoming his students. "Welcome to the annual host club party. Now, let's welcome our hosts and their dates." He smiled.

"Tamaki Souh with his date, Haruhi Fujioka!" He pointed towards the curtains and Tamaki walked out holding Haruhi's hand, gasps and whispers filled the air.

"Kyoya Ootori with his date, Isis Windeston" Once again pointing at the curtains, Kyoya and Isis walked out, Kyoya's hand wrapped around Isis' waist and she partly rested her head on his shoulder. She felt comfortable around him.

The crowd went crazy, girls talking about how lucky Isis is, and the guys envying Kyoya, wishing that was them instead of him.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin with their cousins and dates, Elya and Elissa Hitachiin" The four of them walked out, Elya and Elissa in the middle, Kaoru by Elissa's side and Hikaru by Elya's, holding their hands.

"Takashi Morinozuka with his date, Azumi Faratoki" They walked out, both giants, holding hands with a smile on Azumi's face.

"Mitskuni haninozuka with his date, Misaki Usui" They walked out from between the curtains, Hunni holding Misaki's hand in one hand, and Usa-Chan in the other.

"Finally, the newest addition to the host club, Edward Windeston with his date, Abigail Nelson" They walked out, smiling, her arms wrapped around his while she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The host club and their dates stood together, talking and laughing as the party developed. They were having a blast! The DJ announced it's time for some performances, and dared the students to come on up and sing, dance, whatever. Abigail and Isis glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, let go of their dates arms and ran to the stage. The host club and their dates looked quite confused as Isis whispered something to the DJ, he nodded with a wide smile. They looked at Edward who had a huge grin on his face. "Just watch" He commented.

The music started and the girls' bodies started moving in complete sync with each other, hitting every bear correctly. They were shaking their hips, turning, doing some flips and dance moves which turned quite a large number of guys on. They looked as if they've done this routine a thousand times, and who says they didn't. when they were finally done a few minutes later, the hall burst into cheers, claps and whistles. They smiled and got off stage heading to where the group was standing.

"Whatcha think?" Asked Isis, out of breath.

"Wow!" was all they managed to say.

'Hold on! This is what all those trophies in your room are about!" Yes, realization hit Haruhi.

Isis smiled. "Yeah. Me and Abigail have joined quite a lot of dancing competitions. You could say dancing runs through our blood." She explained.

"And cheerleading, and singing" Her brother added and she giggled. "Isis has the best voice ever, you guys should hear it! It's amazing!" He started. "Those 2 are also cheerleaders. Isis has been the captain of our school's cheerleading squad for 3 years now, and they represented the UK, and won every time in the Annual Worldwide Cheerleading competition. For the past three years the team has never lost a cheer off, or a cheering competition." He finished off and the group started clapping. Isis and Abigail giggled.

"Isis-Chi! Could you sing a song? Please?" Hunni voiced everyone's thoughts, looking up at her with his wide glowing eyes, she couldn't say no to those eyes.

She headed to the stage where a piano was placed and everybody in the hall looked up smiling, they were looking forward to this, as it is Isis they're talking about here.

She sat at the seat in front of the piano, took a deep breath, and started moving her delicate fingers on the keys of the piano,

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase" She started, her voice strong, her eyes shut, forgetting the world around her and focusing only on the song she was playing.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me" Much to everyone's surprise, tears started streaming down her face, Abigail and Edward looked down, knowing who she wrote this song about.

"You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase" Her voice got louder saying the last 3 lines, tears still drawing their way down her cheeks.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me" She finished the song, finally opening her eyes, wiping the tears away and getting up. Nobody knew what to say, they all looked at her, Abigail was crying, Edward looking down, some girls in the hall were crying, and even some guys. All this because of the amount of pain her voice held as she sung the song, every word that came out of her mouth held a meaning. She walked off stance and headed to her friends, forcing a smile.

Her audience finally got out of their shock and started to clap, she stood by the group, luckily her makeup was waterproof.

"Isis, did you write this song?" Asked Tamaki, breaking the silence that lasted a few minutes between the group.

"Yeah." Was all she said.

"Who.. Who is it about?" He asked again, a little afraid to hurt her.

She smiled at them, 'they have the right to know.' She took a deep breath and started "It's about one of my best friends. Years ago, we used to be a really close together group. Me, Abigail, Edward, Sebastian my best guy friend, and Lily. Lily committed suicide 4 years ago, but not before telling us she loved us, and telling us to live the dream we built together. The song is about her, about her haunting my dreams, us missing her.." She explained, a forced smile on her face. "Excuse me" She said, running out the hall.

* * *

She sat by the fence, breathing in some fresh air. "Isis" She heard a voice she grew to love so much from behind her. She didn't turn around, but instructed for that person to sit near her. "Hi, Kyoya." She said.

"Are you okay?" He asked her after sitting next to her, she nodded her head and smiled up at him.

"It was good to finally let it all out, and actually preform this song in front of people." She said, getting closer to him and hugging him. "Do you mind?" She asked, hoping he'd say no.

"Not at all" He smiled at her, holding her tightly. 'It's now or never Kyoya' His mind told him. He inhaled. "Isis.." He started, she moved her head from his chest and looked up at him, as a way of telling him she's listening. "I hope this isn't a bad timing for this, but.." He inhaled again "I love you, Isis. The moment I saw you something inside of me started to beat, something I thought was dead for years. As i got to know you I felt myself growing more and more in love with you. I loved your smile, and became addicted to your laugh. I wanted to hold you, kiss you, show you how much I loved you, I wanted you to be mine. Isis Windeston, Would you be my girlfriend?" He finished, biting his lip in anticipation, holding his breath.

"Yes" She whispered, smiling up at him and rising to meet his lips.

They shared their first kiss, and her lips were just as intoxicating as he thought they would be. He held her and put her in his lap, and she gladly wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them closer. He slid his tongue across her lip, asking her for entrance, which she gladly granted him. They kissed until the need for air became a problem and the broke apart. They looked into each other's eyes, and no words were needed.

* * *

Okaay! Finished Chapter 4,

That was one heck of an eventful chapter! :D

And don't think this is where it's gonna get all better, cuz i'm an evil person! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Oh, and this is the link to a dress very similar to the one Isis was wearing, that's how the top part of the dress looks.

.tumblr tumblr_ly1ldobOu51qdqtyoo1_1280. jpg

Remove the spaces though! :D x

Lol okay, let me know what you guys think in the reviews, and chapter 5 will probably be up tomorrow.

Byeee ;*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, I only own my OC's and the plot.

Note: 'thought'

"speech"

(A\N)

* : Look at the end of chapter for explanation.

**_Chapter 5._**

She opened her blue eyes slowly, blinking a few times. Her mind went back to the events of last night and she smiled, she closed her eyes, relaxing, picturing those piercing onyx eyes which for once showed warmth, thinking of his lips against hers. She put her fingers on her lips and smiled, she still felt him there, she felt a tingling feeling, as if her lips are asking for more. He was already becoming an intoxicating addiction, an addiction she didn't mind having.

She turned and grabbed her phone which sat beside her on the bed to find one text message, from a number she didn't know.

She opened the text and smiled after reading it. _"Good morning gorgeous. Free today? - Kyoya." _Is what the text read, his usual perfect spelling and grammar. She giggled to herself and started typing to text back. _"Morning. Yeah, I'm free. Got anything in mind? -Isis xx" _

She saved his number under 'Kyo xx'

Within seconds she received her reply. _"Get ready. Wear something casual. I'll be at your house in half an hour. Don't bother with breakfast. -Kyoya"_.

She smiled again and got up heading towards her bathroom, she took a cold shower to help her freshen up, brushed her teeth and headed to her 'closet' after wrapping her body with a towel. She grabbed what she wanted to wear and walked into her changing/getting ready room.

After putting on her 'fake skin', she took her blue checkered skirt and wore it, it reached her mid-thigh, she put on a warm black sweater which hugged her curves perfectly, after all it was November. Although they're in Japan, Ouran Academy followed the American school calendar. They had joined the school a few weeks later than other students, they started late September. She then put on her transparent dark grey socks which stopped a little past her knee and her black uggs. She walked to the dresser and blow dried her hair, she doesn't usually do that, but Kyoya was going to be there in 5 minutes after all, and she knew how exact he was about his timings. She left her hair loose, put on her charm bracelet, which reminded her of all her friends, it had _too many_ charms on it, each reminded her of a friend and a memory with them. She then took a little blue checkered bag which matched her skirt, put her phone, wallet, keys, and a few more things in it, she put on a little bit of lipgloss. She then made a last check in the mirror and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Morning sis!" Smiled Ed. "Where are you going?" He asked, after seeing what she was wearing.

"Out." She stated the matter of fact. "With Kyoya." She went on after he gave her an ultimate 'no shit sherlock' look.

"Ooooh" He winked at her, she giggled, gave him a hug and went out to find Kyoya leaning on a blue sport car, looking as gorgeous as ever in his casual jeans, his white sweater and his blue and white sneakers. He smiled upon seeing her and stood properly, she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." He smiled back, his voice didn't carry his usual cold tone, it felt warm, welcoming. He opened her door and she walked in, he then closed it and went to the other side to take a seat as well.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, looking at him as he started the car and began driving. Even though the legal driving age in Japan was 18, and he was still 17, he was an Ootori, and he wasn't afraid to use their money to his advantage. He had gotten his drivers license last year, when he started high school.

"All I know is that we're going for breakfast now, we'll decide on what we'll do for the rest of the day later." That was odd, Kyoya _didn't_ have everything planned out and calculated. That was interesting to see.

He parked the car in front of a simple cozy breakfast house, it wasn't a place where they had to worry about who they were, she liked such places, where she didn't have to behave and talk in a polite, respectful way to people she couldn't even stand.

They walked in and took a seat by the window, clouds were starting to pack and it looked as if it was about to rain, not that they minded. They grabbed their menus and looked through them, deciding what they wanted to themselves.

An old waitress came, smiling at the new couple. "Hello! What would you like to have? " She asked, her tone warm and gentle.

"I'll have some dark coffee, extra strong. I'd also like the french breakfast." The French breakfast pack contained some jam, honey, French bread, 2 croissants and a muffin. She nodded and looked at Isis.

"Can I have some hot chocolate with extra small marshmallows, but put a lot marshmallows in it. Can I also have some pancakes, with extra syrup." She smiled at the old lady who nodded with a smile and walked away.

"Is everything okay by the way? You look really tired." Isis pointed out, asking Kyoya.

"Yeah, i'm fine. It's just that the thoughts of a certain blonde didn't really allow me to sleep last night." He winked at her, she blushed and giggled a little. He was sweet and ... different, she thought.

The waitress brought their food and they dug in, talking about the randomest things, until they reached an argument over which is better, corn when it's sweet or when it's salty, it ended up with them laughing at themselves.

They finished eating and Kyoya paid, leaving a generous tip for the sweet old waitress and they walked out into the car. "So, where does the lady want to go now?" Asked Kyoya in a joking tone and Isis laughed a little. "Let's go for a movie!" She said, after thinking for a few seconds. It was around 12:30 PM now, he had picked her up at 10:00AM. He nodded and drove to the movie theatre, where Isis decided to watch a horror 3D movie, much to Kyoya's surprise.

They bought the tickets and snacks, well, Kyoya did to be exact and they walked into the theatre.

2 hours later, they walked out laughing at the other people in the theatre, who were screaming, and some even peed their pants during the movie.

"It's 3 PM now, where do you wanna go next? " Asked Kyoya, smiling at Isis.

"Well you decide about now, but at 8 I wanna go to the carnival in town, okay?" She asked Kyoya who nodded at her with a smile on his face.

5 minutes into their drive it started to rain slightly, and Isis looked out smiling, she loved the rain.

25 minutes later they parked at the mall, it was just a normal mall though, a 'commoner's mall' as Tamaki and the twins would say.

They stepped out of the car after giving it to the Valet to park it and walked into the mall. They walked around for a while, then stopped for some starbucks. Isis saw a shop which seemed interesting, pulled Kyoya, who had been holding her hand the entire time and went inside. It was a store full of random things, some clothes, accessories, simple room decorations, etc… They walked around in it for a while as Isis grabbed things she liked to buy them. They finally finished and went to the cashier, Isis was carrying 2 baskets full of things, and so was Kyoya, and they were all Isis'. 'Wow, girls really are a disaster when it comes to shopping' Kyoya had thought halfway through their trip.

The cashier seemed quite surprised with the amount of things but didn't ask any questions, after counting the total, Isis reached for her bag to take out her wallet but Kyoya stopped her, holding out his own wallet. "No! You're not paying for me!" Said Isis, not too happy with the idea.

"Too bad." said Kyoya, paying the man. They then grabbed the bags and walked out. "You didn't have to do that Kyoya. But umm, thanks." She said shyly and he giggled, putting his arm around her shoulder as she hugged his waist. He was carrying her 7 shopping bags.

They got into a few more shops, got a few more things and had loads of fun. They got into some sort of costumes store and tried on the randomest costumes, posing in funny poses and taking many pictures.

Finally at 7:30 they left the mall and headed to the carnival. The rain had stopped at around 5 luckily for them.

They stepped out of the car and started walking around the carnival, trying out weird food and just purely having fun. Kyoya saw a roller coaster and took Isis to it, and she immediately agreed to go on it, she loved roller coasters. When they got off it though, not so much anymore. She felt sick, must've been all the food that was flipping around in her during the game.

Looking around she saw this game stand, and it had the cutest stuffed Panda ever! Kyoya saw where she was looking, held her hand and headed towards the stand.

The man explained he had to knock down 10 cans in 2 tries if he wanted the panda, and Kyoya agreed. He grabbed the ball and threw it at the cans, dropping a lot more than 10. The man freaked out and ran trying to stop the stand from falling. "Take whatever!" The man said, and Kyoya grabbed the Panda and gave it to her. She looked quite silly hugging a Panda her size, a little taller actually. She then hugged both Kyoya and the panda, kyoya giggled. He knew he could've gotten her a thousand one of those silly toys, but it meant much more if he won it for her.

* * *

"Thanks Kyoya, I had an amazing day." That was Isis, they were currently standing in front of her house, after some maids came out and took all the bags, but Isis didn't let them take the huge panda.

"No problem" He smirked, his gorgeous trademark smirk. Isis looked up at him and stepped closer, she raised herself to stand on her tip-toes looked at Kyoya in the eyes. He looked down at her, and leant in closer closing the gap between them as their lips came together in a warm kiss.

She pushed her body closer to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he passed his hands from her arms, to trace the curves of her body and finally settle on her ass as he squeezed it gently, she moaned into his mouth. He bit her lip lightly, and she parted her lips allowing him to enter, their tongues fought in a battle for a few seconds before Kyoya won over. A few minutes later they parted, trying to catch their breath.

They smiled at each other, "Good Night" Said Isis, hugging him.

"Good Night beautiful." He whispered in her ear, before she gave him a peck on the lips, carried the panda and walked into the house.

He smiled, got in his car and drove home, this has been by far the best day he had lived in his past 17 years.

* * *

"Yo! How was your date?" Teased Edward. She smiled, dropped herself on the couch and inhaled. "I'll take that as amazing?" He said, laughing at his sister who nodded, getting up and heading towards the couch he was sitting on. She cuddled into her brother and he smiled, playing with her golden locks.

"I'm glad you're moving on. I haven't seen you this happy in over 8 months." He whispered, and she cuddled even closer to him.

"Kyoya is amazing. I didn't think I'd be able to move on from it, not this early at least. I didn't think I could blindly trust someone again, but I did, and it feels amazing, because I feel I could trust Kyoya with my life." She closed her eyes, inhaling softly. "I mean, I've only been with him a day and I already feel complete when he's with me." She continued, and her brother smiled. He was glad she seemed to be moving on.

"Well c'mon, you better go to sleep. Tomorrow's Sunday, we have this whole party thing remember?" Said Edward. They were invited to a party with many important businessmen, their wives and their families.

"Oh yeah." She said, she'd completely forgotten about it! "Speaking of that, did Henry get me the guests list?" She went on.

"Yeah, on the table." Edward pointed towards a table and she stood up, grabbed the folder and opened it.

She looked through the list, The Souh's, Hitachiin's, etc… and then she gasped! "The Ootori's! Obviously they'll be coming! Shit! Shit! Shit!" She was freaking out now, and Edward started laughing, he knew why she was so freaked out. "Does his family know he's got a girlfriend? Will he act as if i'm just a friend? If not, will his dad like me? UGH! Fuck! Fuck! FUCKING NINJA MONKEYS THINK THEY'RE SO FUCKING COOL!" And at this point Edward was on the floor in a hysterical laughing fit. It was one of Isis' habits to scream "FUCKING NINJA MONKEYS THINK THEY'RE SO FUCKING COOL" Whenever she was freaked out, no matter what was it she was freaked out about, that was just _the_ nervous line. It was hilarious, as she once screamed that in the middle of performance because she was really worried she'd mess up.

"Just calm down dear." She heard her old nanny, and the woman she always considered her mother say.

"But Maryyyy!" She complained, hugging Mary for support as she always did. Mary giggled and hugged her, wiping her hair and singing a little lullaby she always sung to Isis as a kid, it always helped her relax. 5 minutes later Isis was sliding to the floor, asleep.

Edward giggled and carried her, giving Mary a kiss on the forehead before heading to Isis' bedroom. He took out a pajama for her to wear and changed her clothes for her. He then tucked her in, kissed her cheek and placed the huge stuffed Panda, which Mary had just brought into the room next to her on the bed, watching her snuggle into it. He giggled. "Sleep tight, Isis." He whispered, closing the lights and walking out of the room.

* * *

Okaay Chapter 5 done! :D

I can't stop writing, so i'll probably also put up chapter six today, in a few hours maybe.

I know Kyoya looked a little, well a lot OCC, but oh well, nobody really knows how Kyoya is when he's in love.

Alright, tell me what you think in the reviews. I love you, BYEEEEE ;*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, I only own my OC's and the plot.

Note: 'thought'

"speech"

(A\N)

* : Look at the end of chapter for explanation.

**_Chapter 6._**

"This one? No! This one? Na'ah, this? Or maybe that? Ooh this one? Eh no. That?! UGHH!" That was our little Isis, who had woken up 2 hours ago to another good morning text from her boyfriend. She was freaking out about what to wear to the party, as whether or not his father knows about 'them' she wanted to leave a good impression.

"Isis, Honey, please calm down a little" started Mary, trying to get Isis to stop panicking. "His family is full of money obsessed freaks, simply by hearing your last name his dad will like you." She continued. "Although, I worry this might be the only reason Kyoya is with you.." She added, hesitating. She was then quite surprised to see Isis smiling.

"I know. That is why his father thinks he's with me." She started. "The day he asked me to the dance, or the night before, his father had said something to him about getting closer to me for my money, because it'll be good for the Ootori corporation. That's why he hadn't looked at me, spoken to me, and had been really off the entire day before asking me to the dance." Before Mary interrupted to ask a question, she continued " But that's not why he's with me. His father thinks so, but he doesn't. Quite smart, doing something you actually want to do, under someone's vision that you're following their orders. If that wasn't the case, Kyoya would've been confident that day. He is an Ootori after all, he's done this too many times to actually give a crap anymore, but he does, because he honestly has feelings for me." She finished off, her smile not leaving her face.

Mary smiled as well, 'Isis sure as hell knows what she's doing. Not that it's a surprise.' She thought. Isis was always the careful type, a little more careful than before over the past 6 months.

"How about we go shopping, get something new?" Asked Mary, knowing Isis would take forever to choose out of here, and won't be fully satisfied.

"Okay!" Isis cheered, running out of the part of the 'closet' which carried fancy dresses to the one which carried casual clothes. Mary giggled, already changed.

"Ready to go?" Asked Mary. Isis nodded. She was wearing a huge red and brown sweater, one of those ugly yet adorable Christmassy ones, it was ugly sweater season anyway. It was 5 sizes too large for her, reached her mid-thigh, with solid black leggings and brown uggs, carrying a brown bag.

They left the house, heading to the limo awaiting outside, which within 20 minutes got them to the mall. Opposite to the one she went to with Haruhi and with Kyoya, this one was very expensive looking, you would need 100 US Dollars to get a salad in a restaurant here.

The walked into and out of many stores, trying on lots of different dresses, it had been 3 hours and Isis still hadn't found a dress she liked. 4 stores later, in the 36th store, "That's the one!" Pointed Isis, grabbing her size, an XS and heading to the changing room. 5 minutes later she walked out, and Mary looked stunned.

Isis was wearing a white dress, it had a V-Neck which stopped a little after her chest, making it quite difficult to wear a bra with this dress, as it will show. It kept smoothly sliding down her body until it hit the floor. Above this white fabric, a piece of black fabric extended from the sleeves, which actually tie around the neck, to cover a part of the white around the neck area, making the sides black, it's then held by a piece of jewelry which sat at the end of the V-Neck. then the black, see through fabric extends in 2 pieces hitting the floor. A black lace extended from the piece of jewelry to the sides, although this one was solid black, not see through. (A/N: Exact picture: http: clip/ zaphonprom/ flowy-chiffon-slim-halter-prom-dress-black-prom-dresses-formal-dance-dresses-prom-zaphonpromcom -clip. jpg (remove the spaces)

It wasn't exactly 'elegant', as the neck was quite exposing, but she didn't care, it looked gorgeous, and suited her perfectly looking at the quite large size of her breasts. Mary gave her a thumbs up and she smiled, walking into the changing room to change out of it. After buying the dress, they left it at the shop until they were done shopping. They got a pair of solid black heels, simple yet adorable, they were around 4 inches. They then went to a place which sold beautiful jewelry, they got a silver necklace, which settles on the neck exactly, and doesn't go beyond, it had a large black diamond on the middle (A/N: Yes, black diamond. Thought it'd be cool) And smaller normal diamonds surrounding it from both sides, covering the whole thick necklace. The got some black diamond earrings, ring and bracelet to go with it, then topped it off with a nail polish made from diamonds, which Isis thought looked gorgeous. They got the dress back from the shop and headed home.

* * *

Hours later, at 8PM, Isis was ready to go. "C'mon Isis!" Screamed Edward from downstairs, wearing a brown suit, which sort of made him look like a weird brown penguin. "Coming!" She answered from upstairs.

3 minutes later she was there, in her gorgeous dress, her hair curled into loose curls, which tightened towards the ends. Her eyes had a slight smokey eyeshadow on them, nothing too much though, with a bit of eyeliner, red lipgloss on her lips and some blush on her cheeks. Her long nails had the black diamond nail polish on them, and she was wearing her jewelry, carrying a small black purse which had her phones and wallet. Edward smiled at her, and gave her a wink meaning 'you look beautiful', she giggled. Edward, Isis and Henry got into the limo and waved goodbye to smiling Mary. Henry was going with as he was her right hand in the company, he runs it when she's sick, or in a comma, as it happens quite often. He also attends meetings in case she can't for whatever reason.

After a 25 minutes drive, the limo parked at the mansion of the Fuboki family. The driver parked at the main door, after waiting behind a few limos dropping off their owners as well. The twins and Henry left the car, Isis had worn a long coat over her dress, as it was quite cold outside. In the limo behind Kyoya was smiling, looking at his gorgeous girlfriend. They stood there talking to a business parter after he stopped them. Kyoya, his two brothers and his father got out of their car, and Kyoya looked at where she stood, noticing she seemed quite uncomfortable with the way the man spoke. She never really stood this man.

Everybody started walking inside, and after Isis stripped out of her coat, giving it to the man at the front entrance, even more men were looking at her, Specially the fact that the back of the dress only started in the middle of her back, quite close to her bottom-back.

Kyoya noticed the man once again stopping them with a conversation, and his brother gawking at Isis, he was not amused. "Excuse me for a second." He said to his family, heading towards Isis from the back, hugging her lightly and planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Hello beautiful." He whispered. She hadn't freaked out, because she knows his scent all too well. "Mind if I steal her away" He told the man more than actually asking, and he stood next to Isis as she wrapped her arms around his right arm, smiling her thanks. And heading towards his family with Henry and Edward.

She let go of his arm when they got there, smiling at his father and siblings, she bowed slightly, in a womanly matter. "Hello." She softly said, her smile not leaving her face. She then held on to Kyoya's arm again as Henry and Edward shook hands with the men. Yoshiro had an evil smirk on his face, Yuuichi* as the oldest son was in a conversation with Henry and his father, as Akito pretended to listen while actually admiring Isis' body, unpleased with the fact she's with Kyoya, or is envious the word?

* * *

1 hour into the party, after all the hello's and business talk, well part of it was done, it was the dinner. Everybody sat on their assigned tables, drinking water as the chefs revealed what's on the buffet. Each table carried around 5 families, Isis sat, Kyoya to one side, holding her hand, and Henry on the other, with Edward sitting next to him. Kyoya had his father sitting next to him, with Yuuichi between his father, Yoshiro and the middle brother, Akito.

* * *

Everybody was eating while having some business related conversations. Isis was having a Caesar Salad, and everybody was drinking wine after the toast was made. Isis was asked many questions, which she answered honestly, but didn't over-share, or even share the whole idea. She hated the rich society. After the dinner, people went back to the main party hall, on their way there, "Kyoya, come with me, I need some fresh air" Whispered Isis to her boyfriend, who was holding her by the waist, he nodded, and she pointed to Henry and Edward, telling them where she was heading, they nodded and Isis went out with Kyoya.

"God! I hate those parties." She said after the got outside to the back yard, and sat on one of the couches, dismissing the maid. Kyoya nodded his head, agreeing. "Oh! And what's with your older brother?!" She remembered. "His eyes didn't leave my breasts for a second!" Kyoya was not happy with what his brother was doing, but couldn't say anything, and Isis understood that.

The families of the host club members had just arrived, as they said they will be arriving after the dinner. They got inside the hall, and headed to where the Ootoris, Windestons, and many other families were standing. Edward said hi to the group, and they headed outside to get Kyoya and Isis.

"Hey there love bi- " Kaoru started. "YOU GUYS!" He was cut in mid-sentence as he saw Isis sitting next to Kyoya, her arms holding on to his shirt as they kissed. They pulled away amongst hearing Kaoru.

"Yo guys!" Smiled Isis, looking at the group of handsome morons that stood in front of her.

"MUMMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR DAUGHTER?! THAT'S JUST WRONG! MUMMY'S CAN'T KISS DAUGHTER'S LIKE THAT! THAT'S INCEST! AND THAT'S BEING A LESBIAN! AND A PEDOPHILE! NO! NO! DADDY WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Tamaki had lost his mind, everybody cracked up laughing at this idiot.

"Jeez Tamaki, chill. I'm not your daughter, and honestly, Kyoya can't be 'mummy'. I mean common, if you two were to have gay sex, Kyoya would be the one topping. Just saying." Isis pointed out. Tamaki went wide-eyed, then hid in his corner planting mushrooms and saying something about a mean daughter who was effected by the perverted twins. The whole group on the other hand was currently rolling on the floor laughing.

A few minutes later, when everybody had calmed down, "Should we go inside?" Asked Hunni. "I want cake!" He smiled a wide smile and everybody giggled, heading inside.

* * *

Isis got dragged into yet another business talk, and everybody seemed quite impressed by her ability to discuss matters in a way only people who have dedicated their lives to business could. She was indeed phenomenal. Kyoya eyed her, a smirk on his face, she was amazing. 'I'm the luckiest man on earth to have her.' He thought.

Music started playing, a slow romantic song, everybody stopped the business talk and people started heading to the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" Kyoya bowed to Isis, offering her his hand, she took it. "Gladly." She replied.

They headed towards the dance floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her by the waist, inhaling her beautiful scent. Throughout the dance, it was just them two, the whole world turned into a blur, and they could only see each other. They were looking at each other in the eyes, unable to look away. Edward took this as a chance to snap a few shots, this was going be framed and put on a wall, that's for sure.

The song ended and the couple let go, but not before Kyoya planted a small kiss on Isis' rosy cheek.

"Kyo-Kun looks so happy with Isis-Chi!" Smiled Hunni, swallowing a huge piece of cake. "I've never seen him like that around anybody, it looks like Isis-Chi means a lot to Kyo-Kun!" He smiled a wide smile as the couple approached.

The party was going well, waiters with drinks and snacks were all around, the whole group got some sort of French wine. 'It's too bad Haruhi's not here.' thought Isis about her new close friend.

At the door, somebody had decided to show up quite late. Henry looked up, and his eyes widened in shock. 'His name wasn't on the guest list!' thought Henry. This party was about to take quite a horrible turn.

The guy had chestnut colored hair, and beautiful green eyes. He was tall, muscular, and had a sharp look on his face. He was holding two girls by the waist, one from each side, both dressed as if they're going to a strip club, and they're the strippers. He looked around, and spotted that beautiful long blonde hair, he smirked, heading towards the blonde. Henry looked as if he's about to throw up because of fear, and worry.

"Well, hello there." The brunette said, standing behind the blonde, who went wide-eyed upon hearing that voice. Turning around violently, Isis gasped. Edward's expression changed, from a fun, friendly expression, to eyes full of hatred.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Edward, his voice carrying a great edge, he looked as if he's about to jump at him and tackle him to the ground, sucking his brain out through his nose, he was not amused.

"I was invited." He answered simply, smirking at them, with a knowing look in his eyes. He looked at Isis, who was usually composed, she was shaking, tears threatening to leave her beautiful eyes.

"Isis-Chi! Ed-Kun! Who's he?" Asked Hunni innocently, looking at the twins, who had very different reactions to this guy.

* * *

HAHA CLIFFIE!

Okay i'm so mean to get you guys stuck with a cliffie after making you wait for so long

sorry for the delay, I had no inspiration to write lately.. :(

oh and *: In a previous chapter, i said Kyoya's oldest brother was called Yoshiro, that's wrong. Yoshiro is Kyoya's dad, and Yuuichi is the eldest son. Akito is the middle.

So yeah, who do you think the guy is?

Let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews! thanks my babes ;*

I LOVE YOUR FACE! BYEEEE ;*


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, I only own my OC's and the plot. The song is Dear John, and it belongs to Taylor Swift. Only the age from the song was changed and some lines were removed to suit the story better. **NOTE THERE ARE ANNOTATIONS DURING THE SONG.**

The second song is Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J.

The third song is Because of you by Kelly Clarkson

Note: 'thought'

"speech"

(A\N)

* : Look at the end of chapter for explanation.

**_CHAPTER 7_**

The twins didn't answer, they didn't even change their direction of vision. Edward was still glaring at the guy. If looks could kill, he would've been killed thousands of times so far, very painfully, too. Isis was holding on to Kyoya's hand, very tightly, looking down and shaking, her heart was beating rapidly, her hair covering her eyes, making it impossible to read her expression.

"Is my baby girl alright?" Asked the guy, looking at Isis, a devilish smirk dancing on his lips. She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from jumping at him and snapping his neck.

"She's not your baby girl!" Rawred Edward in anger. "Let's take this outside." He then said, they weren't attracting attention, yet.

They walked outside, the whole group confused, wondering what the twins' relationship with this guy is. Once outside, Edward punched the guy across the face, almost breaking his nose.

"You fucking prick!" The guy held his nose, he was furious now.

"You fucking deserve it you nasty cunt!" Edward was angry, flames were coming out of his eyes, Isis had started crying, holding on to Kyoya.

"So, little slut's got a new boyfriend, huh?" The guy said sarcastically, shooting her a smirk.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A SLUT!" Screamed Kyoya. This little prick had no right to talk about Isis that way. He wanted to walk forward, but Isis held on to his shirt even tighter, "Don't, please." She whispered. Her voice cracking.

She let go of Kyoya, "Just go away John. Haven't you had enough? Haven't you fucked my life up enough yet?" She said, looking at the brunette, John. "Haven't you done enough?" Her anger was running down her cheeks, she felt broken. She didn't think she'd have to see him again, not for a while at least.

He smirked, kissing one of the whores that stood beside him. He then put his arms around them again, and began to walk away. Edward was about to go after him, but Isis told him to stop. And he was finally out of sight. She fell to the floor, her legs weren't strong enough to support her anymore, she was in tears, her sobs could be heard, her chest violently moving up and down. Edward ran to her, hugging her to his chest, biting on his bottom lip, not knowing what to do.

A silence lasted 5 minutes, only Isis' cries could be heard. Nobody really knew what to say, nobody understood what was going on. "..What's wrong?" Tamaki finally asked, curiosity and worry killing him.

The twins looked up, then looked at each other and nodded. They pointed to the group to follow them. They left the mansion, heading to their limo and asking the driver to drive them home, nobody protested.

She was sitting on the stool in front of her piano, everyone else sitting on couches around her. She smiled at them weakly, then began to sing. "Long were the nights when

My days once revolved around you

Counting my footsteps

Praying the floor won't fall through, again

My mother accused me of losing my mind  
But I swore I was fine

You paint me a blue sky

And go back and turn it to rain

And I lived in your chess game

But you changed the rules everyday

Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight" She started, tears falling onto her piano.

"Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with

The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home, I should've known." She said that last line bitterly.

"Well maybe it's me

And my blind optimism to blame

Or maybe it's you and your sick need

To give love and take it away

And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand

And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said  
'Run as fast as you can'" She once again said that last part with bitterness in her voice, the group were speechless.

"Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with

The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home

Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong

Don't you think seventeen's too young

To be played by your dark, twisted games

When I loved you so, I should've known." Her voice was cracking by this point, the tears running down her eyes were blinding her. Hunni was in tears, Edward was holding onto locks of his hair, his face wet with tears, his eyes showing regret.

"You are an expert at sorry

And keeping the lines blurry

Never impressed by me acing your tests

All the girls that you run dry have tired lifeless eyes

Cause you burned them out" Her voice got louder singing this part, it was filled with pain, pain they've never seen before.

"Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with

The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home" She finished with the chorus, by now tears were falling down everyone's cheeks, because of the amount of feelings her voice carried, her eye makeup which was now melting down her face, she felt broken again.

She looked at the group and smiled weakly again, grabbing a napkin and wiping away her smudged makeup. "I owe you guys an explanation." She said, looking at her friends.

"This guy was John, he's my ex boyfriend." She started off. "I met him when I was fourteen and a half. On my fifteenth birthday he asked me out, I was so happy, I said yes. He was two years older than me, and he always asked me for one thing, sex. " She said bitterly. "I always told him I wasn't ready. After 5 months he snapped and told me that if I don't sleep with him he'll sleep with someone else. I was stupid, and helplessly in love with him, so I told him he can sleep with whoever he wants, as long as i'm still his only girlfriend. But I wasn't, there were so many others. On my seventeenth birthday, 8 months ago to be exact, it was our 2 years anniversary. He asked me to sleep with him, and we had an argument, because I told him I wasn't ready. He started driving us to where we were going for our date. I trusted him blindly, even with all he did, so I relaxed and closed my eyes. Minutes later I felt numb. I woke up a few hours later to find myself in a room, surrounded by what seemed to be hundreds of _naked _men. Something felt weird, painful, I looked at myself to find out that i'm cuffed to a bed, naked, my legs spread and John was there, thrusting in and out of me." Her voice cracked again with everyone's gasps. "I was with them for two months before I was rescued. Durning those 2 months I was tortured to no end. I have John's signature, carved on my back. I have many bruises and scars from their grasps, and I have lost my ability to give birth" She said the last part in a voice that could've easily killed anyone because of the amount of pain it held. "That's what I wanted the most, to have kids of my own, to be happy, with John, but he took that away from me, along with my dignity." She bit her lip, feeling broken. "He got really angry though, that's why he tortured me that way, he got angry to find out I wasn't a virgin. I was raped before that, at 5, by my mum's boyfriend.." Everyone went wide-eyed, they were shocked, speechless. "When the police came, I used whatever energy I had left to tell them not to arrest him, because it was partly my fault. I was so stupid. I said that I would only like him arrested if he ever does this to anyone else. I thought he'd change, but I was obviously wrong." She finally finished, looking at her friends weakly. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell to the floor, she fainted.

* * *

They had carried her to her bed, and were currently sitting by her, speechless.

"You guys probably wanna know mum's boyfriend's story, right?" He asked them, they looked at him, and then nodded.

"When we were born, my mum hated Isis, because she thought Isis was the reason she'd lose her figure, as she only wanted one child. I was the son, so I was the one who's most likely to take over the company, therefore I was always with dad. Dad loved us both so much, my mum was the kind of person to only care about fashion, looks, and money. When I turned 2, my mum suggested dad starts taking me with him when he travels, which was most of the time, she disguised it by saying we needed to be close, and she'd like to have bonding time with Isis, so my dad did. Everytime we were gone, mum and her boyfriend would do horrible things to Isis. They would either beat her up, or force her to watch them having sex, etc… When she was five, the man raped her, mum stood there, laughing and taping it." Everybody gasped with shock, what kind of mother is that? "Isis never told. 3 weeks before our 6th birthday, me and dad decided to come back from a business trip early. We got into the house to find Isis on the floor, getting whipped by mum's boyfriend. Dad had a stroke, he stayed alive for 3 weeks, 3 sleepless weeks for Isis, and then on our birthday, he died. I still remember Isis, blaming herself. Durning those 3 weeks, dad had fully changed his will. I had told him I didn't have any interest in companies, when we opened it, it said that all his belongings, money, companies, everything he owned belonged to Isis, and that mum's accounts were to be cleared out and everything was to be controlled by Isis from that day onwards. 2 years later mum died, and we were finally relieved, but every year on our birthday something horrible would happen." He finished off, taking a deep breath. The group seemed nothing but shocked by that. Isis had such a tough childhood, such a tough life.

* * *

Edward took out his phone and started something. "There's 2 songs I want you to hear, one I wrote about Isis when dad died, and one Isis wrote about mum."

The music started

_He drops his suitcase by the door_

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore_

_She drags her feet across the floor_

_Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on_

_And she says_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_Mommy's saying things she don't mean_

_She don't know what she's talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

_Father listen_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go_

_Father save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you_

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks_

_She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave_

_They tried just about everything_

_It's getting harder now_

_For him to breathe_

_And she says_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_The doctors are saying things they don't mean_

_They don't know what they talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

_Father (father) listen (listen)_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)_

_Father (father) save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you_

**_Please don't let him go (don't let him go)_**

**_I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)_**

**_There open his eyes_**

**_Need a little more time_**

**_To tell him that I love him more_**

**_Than anything in the world_**

**_Is daddy's little girl_**

_Father (father) listen (listen)_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)_

_Father (father) save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_She was Daddy's Little Girl_

_Mmmmm Oh_

"I wrote that about Isis, how she was during father's death. The part where I said 'Please don't let him go' until 'is daddy's little girl' (A/N: The part i bolded.) were her words as his heart stopped beating, it got everybody in the room in tears." He smiled painfully, he hated those memories, he hated seeing his baby sister this way.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

"Isis wrote this to explain to me how she felt when it came to mum, we had to repeat the recording of it 17 times because Isis kept crying while singing it." He explained, her voice did look quite pained.

He looked at the group, they were all in tears, including Kyoya and Takashi. She had gone through so much in her life. Kyoya felt horrible, he felt the need to always be with her from now on, to protect her, to be there for her, and that was what he was planning to do.

* * *

Okay, well that was a walk down the memory lane. It's a really sad chapter :/

Sorry for the delay, I published it today because I felt bad for being late with chapter 6

Hope you liked it, let me know! and if you have any ideas that might go with the story, please let me know! :D

Okay, I love your face, BYEE! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, I only own my OC's and the plot.

Note: 'thought'

"speech"

(A\N)

* : Look at the end of chapter for explanation.

**_CHAPTER 8._**

She slowly opened her eyes, 'what happened last night?' she thought. Her head felt heavy. She moved her hand to realize she was still in that dress, looking around her she figured out she's in her room, but something was unusual; There were 7 guys scattered around the room, sleeping. One was brother, and the rest were the members of the host club. 'What're they doing here?' She was surprised, and then, last night's events rushed back to her causing tears to start falling from her eyes.

Kyoya opened his eyes slowly to the voice of little sobs, it took him a few seconds to realize where he was and his head shot up, looking at Isis, who was curled in a ball, her body shaking slightly.

"Isis," He said in a low voice, walking towards her. She didn't change her position, or even look up for that matter. "Love, are you alright?" He sat beside her on the bed, and she immediately threw her arms around him, gripping tightly on his shirt as she cried. He hugged her, slowly running his fingers through her hair.

Minutes went by, and Isis finally let go of Kyoya, "I ruined your shirt, sorry." She said, looking at Kyoya who was in pants and his white dress-shirt which had makeup smudges all over it.

"Doesn't matter." He smiled at her warmly. They sat in silence, he was looking down, there was something he wanted to ask her for, but he didn't know how to approach her about it.

She knew something was up, and she knew he had something to say, and somehow, she had quite the idea of what it is. "Follow me." She told him, getting up. He rose and followed her, she walked into her so-called-closet and made her way to her changing/getting ready room. She grabbed some clothes off the hanger, those were her 'I wear this often' clothes, or something she had changed out of and is yet to be returned to it's section of the closet. He was looking at her, wondering what she was about to do.

She took off her dress, showing her beautiful body to him. Then, much to his surprise, she started removing her skin, starting from the neck, and moving further down her body. When finally over, her body was shown to him, fully nude except for her underwear. Her stomach had bruises on them, dark brown bruises. Her legs and wrists had scars, which didn't seem to be from them, as some formed words such as 'slut' or 'worthless'. They also had some bruises on them. She turned around and he slightly gasped, on her back was John's signature, carved clearly, it looked horribly painful, even his back started to hurt a bit. "Marking my property." She air quoted. "Not all of those scars were caused by him. The words on my wrists and thighs, and some of the cuts are self harm scars. After what happened, I got into a depression for a couple of months, I felt so dirty, so used. I started cutting, nearly popping a vein once. But it only lasted a couple of months. I stopped 4 months ago. Kyoya, I utterly refused to have a s surgery to remove them, that's why I wear this layer of skin. It may seem creepy that I do, but I am not in any way willing to do any operation on my body if it wasn't essential, it's not like those scars would kill me." She paused for a second, trying to analyze his reaction. "You probably think it's disgusting, so you don't have to stay with me. It's fine. We've only been together a few days after all." She finished off, feeling like she was about to cry again.

He walked, heading towards her. He held her face between his hands and kissed her rosy lips gently. "Never." He whispered in her ear. He then carried her, and sat her down on one of the couches before them. He held her arm, kissing it, scar by scar, then moved on to the other arm, then her stomach, kissing her bruises, then he moved on to her thighs. After kissing the last scar, which was the signature on her back, which was actually quite large, covering her entire back, he kissed her ear gently and whispered "You're beautiful, and Isis, I love you. I love you just the way you are." Pulling away, he smiled at her.

Her lips curled into a huge smile, and her hands headed to her mouth, tears of happiness started to fall from her beautiful eyes, and Kyoya kissed them away. "Get changed." He smiled at her, she nodded and got up, "Shower first, you need one too."

She led him out of her bedroom, after waking all their friends up with a wide smile. She told a maid to get clothes ready for all of them, not forgetting to mention getting larger ones for Takashi and Kyoya, as he was quite larger than Edward, and some of Edward's old clothes from his childhood for Hunni. A maid led each of them to a guests bedroom, and Edward and Isis headed to their own bathrooms. After showering and all, Isis wore a pair of black leggings, which held on to her body perfectly, with a huge navy-blue jumper, and a pair of navy-blue uggs. She put her hair up into a messy bun after drying it, and headed downstairs to the dining room, to find all her friends sitting and waiting for her. Instead of letting her sit on the empty chair next to Kyoya as she planned to, Kyoya pulled her into his lap, she giggled and sat there as they all ate. The group were happy to see her smiling again.

After having breakfast, they all called their houses, letting the maid who picked up know they're okay, at a friend's house, and will be coming back sometime tonight. Kyoya knew his father won't be please, but he couldn't give two fucks about it. They decided to go pick Haruhi up and go back to Isis' house. They told Haruhi about it, and played the 3 songs to her, she cried, but Isis kept calm, with a warm smile on her face as she was cuddled into Kyoya's arms, he was pretty proud of her. Mary then came in with a tray of hot chocolate, covered in tiny marshmallows, just as Isis liked it. They all thanked her and drank their hot chocolate, talking, and enjoying each other's company, all that without Isis leaving Kyoya's arms once.

Night hit, it was 8PM and they had school tomorrow, "We better call our limos." Said Tamaki, looking at the clock.

"We can drop you off." Smiled Isis, they accepted. They first dropped Tamaki off, followed by the twins, then Hunni, who was staying over at Takashi's, then they dropped Haruhi off, and were on the way to Kyoya's.

"Your father's gonna get angry." Said Isis, feeling guilty that Kyoya will be in trouble.

He giggled and hugged her closer to him. "Doesn't matter." He smiled at his beautiful girlfriend, who cuddled even closer to him, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes, relaxing.

Edward was watching the whole ordeal, Isis was never this happy with somebody, never this relaxed with John. He looked at Kyoya, 'The way he looks at her, it's not just a normal look, he looks at her as if she's his entire world, as if he would die without her.' He thought, smiling. His sister was finally happy again, and this time, if Kyoya hurt her, he was gonna snap his neck.

They got to Kyoya's house, and Kyoya got out of the car with Isis, two maids were standing by the door, and their eyes showed nothing but hate and jealousy as their young master held Isis close to him and kisser her gently. After letting go, they smiled at each other and Isis got back in the car as Kyoya got into the house.

* * *

"Your father requests to see you." Said one of the maids.

"Alright. Thanks." He answered, already heading towards his father's study. 'This won't be nice.' He thought, thinking of his dad's possible reaction. 'Oh well.' He thought as he reached his father's study, knocking twice on the door then entering to find his father sitting on the leather chair behind his desk, his brothers on the couches to the side of the room. "You requested to see me, father." He said, his father nodded and he sat on the couch in front of his father's desk, his face showing less expressions than a brick.

"Where did you disappear at the party?" His father coldly asked, already knowing the answer.

"First time, I went for some fresh air with Isis, second time, we went outside, then headed to Isis and Edward's house with the rest of the host club." He answered coldly, not really caring what his father says at that point.

"Why did you go to Isis and Edward Windeston's house?" He asked, focusing on the why.

"We met someone who was quite," He paused thinking of the right word. "unpleasant for the twins. Then decided to head to their house in order to know why." He finished off, he was _not_ going to share any details on John, it was like stabbing Isis in the back.

"And why is John-sama unpleasant for the twins, may I ask." His father commanded more than actually asking.

"No, you may not." His answer got his brother's wide-eyed. "This is Isis' story to tell, and it's not my right to share any information on it." He continued.

His father smirked, "Falling for the girl, I assume?" His sick smirk just got wider as Kyoya coldly said yes. Even though he showed confidence, he was quite taken aback by Kyoya's answer, he was for once speechless. "You're dismissed." was all he managed to say. He had a lot of planning to take care of.

The three brothers left their father's office, and as Kyoya figured, his brothers followed him to his wing where Aijima and Tachibana were waiting for him, he nodded for them meaning to wait here until his brothers left the wing. Upon entering his room, he sat on the couch and so did his brothers.

"So, Kyoya, your girlfriend's hot!" Akito said, his purpose to annoy Kyoya, the famous Ootori smirk on his face.

"_Hot_? My girlfriend is _hot_? You have the entire language, with it's vast spectrum of adjectives to describe my girlfriend, and you settle for 'hot'? You have done her a great disservice." His brothers were staring at him, shocked. "My girlfriend is beyond beautiful. My girlfriend is enamoring, enrapturing, captivating, ravishing, lovely, incredible, overwhelming, adorable, alluring, enticing, and radiant. She's a stunner. She'll take your breath away before you have a chance to introduce yourself. Her eyes constantly shine with joy, even in the midst of pain or sadness. She's a fireball that I can barely handle. But I can tell you wouldn't stand a chance, she has a mid that could tear your shreds, considering the one word you chose to describe her with is 'hot'. Don't _ever _degrade my girlfriend like that again." He finished, his brother's jaws had dropped, they were speechless. "The door is that way, please leave." He pointed, his brothers were in a loss of words, their brain had frozen, and they just got up and left, still staring into the blank, not knowing what to say or what to do.

Aijima and Tachibana walked into the room after knocking the door, they had heard the whole thing and were trying their hardest not to laugh, Yuuichi and Akito's faces were hilarious, it was a one in a lifetime expression, and they had the whole thing recorded. from the moment they walked into the room, until they left the wing. "Is everything alright, master Kyoya?" They asked, smiling.

"Yes." He nodded, smiling at his bodyguards. They were always there for him, they were the closest to family he'd ever had. No matter how much he asked them to just call him Kyoya, they always refused.

"Miss Isis must be quite special." Tachibana smiled, he had never seen Kyoya with such nerve, he had spoken up to his father, and now his brothers.

"She is. You'll love her." Kyoya smiled back. They were some of the people he could let his guard down in front of. It then hit him. Aijima had a pregnant wife, he probably knew how to make a woman happy, his wife meant the world to him. He was the one to ask. "Aijima, can you help me?" He asked, Aijima nodded, "Isis had, gone through a lot. I want to get her a gift, a gift that could show her how much she means to me, that can show her she's beautiful, but I have no idea what. So yeah, I sort of need help." He finished, he was quite nervous about it, he hardly ever asked for help.

"Sure." Aijima said, a huge smile on his face. "I'll ask my wife, and we'll go get the gift tomorrow after school, if you'd like." He smiled, Tachibana was also smiling.

"Yeah, thanks." Kyoya smiled. He wanted to get her something special, well not one thing, a few things.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Smiled Tachibana. It was Monday, school had ended, and so had the host club, and they had gone home, gotten changed, he was wearing a blue woolen sweater and a pair of black jeans with sneakers. They were currently parked in front of the best jewelry maker in town. Kyoya nodded.

They left the car and got in, the man immediately recognized him, Kyoya Ootori. "Hello Sir, how may I help you?" He smiled.

Aijima had given him an idea, and both Aijima and Tachibana were with him to help him choose. "I want to get a few gifts, they're going to be a big order, and I want them ready before Christmas." It was now early December after all.

"Of course sir." The man said, this was going to be good, and was going to earn his a fortune.

"Alright. And I want them all costume made, nothing you already have." The man nodded. "First, I want a necklace, made of gold, I want it to be a heart shaped locket, inside, I want you to put this picture on one side" He said handing him a picture of him and Fyumi. "And carve 'Sisters are the greatest best friends' on the other side." This was his gift to Fyumi. The man had written that down. "On the outside, I want the locket to be outlined in diamonds, and the letters K and F carved in English on either side of it." It was his thanks for her being an amazing sister. The man nodded.

"Now for the bigger order." He said. "You have access to many resources, am I right?" Kyoya said. The man nodded, and Kyoya smirked. "I will have a color changing diamond brought here in a maximum of three days, I want you to change it's shape, so that it forms a heart. I want it to be a necklace, the chain made of white gold. Make the length of the chain adjustable." He said, the man was shocked, that diamond would cost a fortune, it's very rare.

"The second thing, I want another necklace, this one, I want Kyoya written in a fancy English handwriting, but I want it to be fully made of gold covered in pink diamonds. The chain to be made of gold, and also make the length adjustable. With the same properties, same shape, same details, make Kyoya written in Greek and in Japanese. So that's three of the same necklace, just different languages." He grabbed a paper and wrote down the way to write it in each of the languages. The man was quite shocked, but this was a very huge order, so far it costs over 10k American Dollars since the color-changing diamond will be provided by Kyoya himself.

"Next, I want two bracelets, both made of silver, and say 'Taken' on them in Japanese. Make one covered in diamonds though." One of those was for himself, and the other for Isis. " I also want a bracelet, a thin silver chain, while the whole upper part of the wrist is to be an infinity shape. I don't want it to be normal though, I want the infinity to be made of words, make it say 'You and me together, nothing gets better'." The man nodded, still writing everything down in great detail. "Next is a ring, also an infinity shape, expect make the infinity made of small black diamonds." The man nodded again. "About the sizes for the bracelet and the necklace, they're written down here." He gave him a paper with the measurements, he had asked Edward for them.

"Finally, I want a full set. A necklace, bracelet, ring, anklet, and earrings." He started, then went on giving him the details, saying not to make it too complicated, as it's for someone who's not into huge things. "The necklace has to hold onto to the neck perfectly, make the chain hard platinum, and make it say 'perfection' in black diamonds in the front, still holding onto the neck. Make sure it doesn't hurt and isn't uncomfortable in any way. Make the bracelet the exact same. The ring has to be made of platinum, with a black diamond in the front, surrounded by a few tiny black diamonds on either side. Make the earrings hoop earrings, with a black diamond hanging in them. make the anklet identical to the necklace too." The man nodded, he had everything written down, with it's price and all.

"One last thing, I want a necklace, which says Isis in diamonds, also in Japanese, but in a sightly larger writing, adjustable length, for me." The man nodded. "So thats one locket, 1 color-changing diamond necklace, 3 Kyoya necklaces, 2 'Taken' bracelets, one infinity bracelet, one infinity ring, one set of a necklace, bracelet, anklet, earrings and ring, and one necklace which says Isis." The man nodded again. "Make sure it's all put in different boxes, which will be brought here with the diamond in a maximum of three days."

"Alright sir." The man said, he was quite surprised with such a huge order. After telling Kyoya the price, Kyoya paid via credit card, and told him he will be putting some men to observe the operation of the making, and the man nodded. Kyoya also told him he needs in within two weeks, and the man nodded again. Kyoya stood up, shook hands with him and walked out with Tachibana and Aijima.

"That was quite the order." Said Tachibana, he was really happy Kyoya was putting all this effort into it, Kyoya smiled, and they drove to the mall, Kyoya bought a few things, and then headed home.

* * *

Alright, that was it for chapter 8. Sorry for the delay, i'm quite busy with the new year, and i'm traveling on the 7th, moving back to my hometown so i'm quite excited for that! :D

Kyoya's quite generous with his gifts, and yes, he did go to the mall to get a few more gifts for Isis, lucky :(

Review, let me know what you think, and don't hesitate to let me know if you have any ideas.

I'm also gonna start taking story requests, so the details will be in my next update, within an hour or so. If there's any pairings I haven't mentioned which you'd like to see let me know. All details next.

So yeah, thank you guys, i love your face, and BYEEE! :D xx


	9. Author's note STORY REQUESTS!

Author's note! :D

So, i'm going to start taking story requests, mainly oneshots, but can go up to 5 chapters.

Ratings either T or M.

Those are the shows/pairings I wouldn't mind doing! :D If you want a pairing that isn't here, ask me, and I might just do it.

* * *

**Ouran High School Host Club**

Hikaru x Kaoru

Kyoya x Kaoru

Takashi x Kyoya

Kyoya x Kaoru x Hikaru

Any of the host club members x OC

Kyoya x Yuuichi x Akito

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! (Yeah, I use their English names)**

**Normal: **

Seto x Tea

Seto x Joey

Seto x Yami

Yami x Tea

Yami x Tea x Seto

Seto x Kisara

Seto x OC

Yami x OC

Tea x OC

Seto x Kisara x Tea

Yami x Joey x Tea

Mokuba x OC

Seto x Mokuba

**GX: **

Atticus x Zane

Zane x Alexis

Atticus x Alexis x Zane

* * *

**Shugo Chara: **

Ikuto x Amu

Tadase x Amu

Kukai x Amu

Kairi x Amu

Ikuto x Tadase

Ikuto x Tadase x Kukai

Ikuto x Amu x Tadase

Tadase x Amu x Kukai

Ikuto x OC

Tadase x OC

Kukai x OC

* * *

**Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama :**

Usui x Misaki

Usui x OC

* * *

**Special A: **

Kei x Hikari

Kei x Akira

Tadashi x Akira

Kei x OC

Jun x Megumi

Ryu x Jun

Ryu x Megumi

Ryu x Megumi x Jun

* * *

**Tokyo Mew Mew: **

Ryou x Ichigo

Ryou x OC

Keiichiro x Ryou

Aoyama x Ichigo

Keiichiro x OC

* * *

And yeah, that's it, I think..

If there's any anime's you'd like to see, let me know, I might just watch it, but it must be a romance, and nothing more than 50 episodes, unless it has many seasons.

Genres I write are Romance, Comedy and Drama. Romance is a must, you can have Comedy and Drama with it, but it _must_ be mainly a romance.

So, to request, Fill this in and PM me.

Anime: (Choose from above)

Pairing: (Choose from above)

Genre(s): (Romance + Comedy or Drama)

Rating: ( T OR M)

Chapters (1-5)

Main idea/plot:

If OC,

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

And that's basically it! :D

Go ahead, submit ideas and i'll write them! :D xx

So yeah, BYEEE!:D


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, I only own my OC's and the plot.

Note: 'thought'

"speech"

(A\N)

* : Look at the end of chapter for explanation.

**_CHAPTER 9._**

"One week 'till Christmas." Isis told her brother. They were currently sitting in her bedroom, he was in one of her egg chairs and she was laying on her bed, tummy down, her knees bent and her legs moving behind her, she was wearing a huge black hoodie, Kyoya's black hoodie. It reached her mid-thigh, and it was way too big for her.

"Yeah. Have you thought of what you're getting Kyoya yet?" He asked her, he was quite curious about it.

"No idea! And I also realized Christmas happens to be our one month anniversary, I mean, it's not such a big deal, but UGH! I wanna get him more than one gift, but I can't even think of one!" She was clueless on what the handsome shadow king wanted. "What do you think he'd want?" She asked her brother, even though he probably wouldn't know, it couldn't hurt to ask him.

"You." He answered simply and a huge blush ran across her face, she grabbed a kiss shaped pillow which sat beside her on the bed and threw it at him telling him to shut up.

"Shush it you! He's not a 24/7 horny asshole like you. Offtt!" She was not amused. Her brother cracked up laughing at her face, as she held her breath, frowning, her cheeks puffy. That was her 'i'm angry at you and you're a big asshole' face.

"You know Isis, Kyoya loves you. Just by being by him you're giving him a great gift. Just give him something from the heart, that'd be enough to make him happy." She didn't seem to be quite convinced, "Look, the look in his eyes when you're around would make a blind person know how much he loves you, his voice when he talks to you could get a deaf person jealous, he talks to you, protects you, and takes care of you like no other guy would. He's _in love_ with you." He chuckled as his sister blushed.

He could've swore he saw a light bulb shine above her head. "I GOT IT!" She smiled a wide smile as she jumped off the bed, hugging her brother. She got into her closet, put on some stockings to avoid freezing to death and a pair of uggs. She put her hair up in a messy bun and ran outside after grabbing her bag quickly. She jumped into her car, even though she was underage, but c'mon, money.

She parked at Haruhi's house, she had called her on the way and told her to get ready. Haruhi walked out of the house and got into Isis' convertible, which was currently closed so they don't die because of the weather.

"Where are we going?" Asked Haruhi, she was quite confused. She knew they were going Christmas shopping, but didn't know where.

"You'll see." Was the best answer she had for that question.

Finally, after 30 minutes of driving they got to a place, it wasn't in Tokyo, so it wasn't as crowded. It had many nice shops, at affordable prices. They parked the car and stepped out of it, walking through the stands, and getting into a few shops.

* * *

"Woah! I'm exhausted." Haruhi said, out of breath. They had been shopping for 5 hours, and finally finished.

The host club and the 2 girls had actually agreed to spend Christmas together at Isis' house, so all the gifts were going to be put under their tree.

The girls went back to Isis' house, their gifts, wrappers, ribbons, glue and tape ready. They wanted to wrap the gifts on their own, so they'd be more special.

After getting some hot chocolate with marshmallows, Isis' favorite, they sat in Isis' room and locked the doors. They had each other's gifts in purses and were going to wrap them alone later on.

"Let's start with Tamaki's gifts." Stated Isis, Haruhi nodded and they got the gifts out. Haruhi had gotten him some french coffee and tea, a mini shirt for his teddy bear and 3 bracelets made of letter beads, one said 'Daddy', the second said 'King' and the third one said 'The Princely Type'. She wrapped his gifts in a red wrapping with little Christmas trees on it. Isis had gotten him little gloves and boots to go with the shirt Haruhi got for the teddy bear, a Santa outfit, and a crown with a rod to go with him being the prince. She also got a photo frame, which had body sized spaces in the shape of a family, she had put his picture in the daddy slot, Kyoya in the Mummy, The twins in the identical spots which were meant for twins, Haruhi as one of the daughters holding daddy's hand, Takashi as the older brother carrying the baby brother who was Hunni, and she had put herself as the baby girl on Mummy's back and Edward as the son who was holding mummy's hand. They honestly looked like a big happy family. Of course she had pictures photoshopped to suit the frame. She wrapped them in the same wrapping Haruhi used.

"The twins next." Haruhi said. Isis smiled her approval and started on the gifts. Haruhi had gotten them 3 bracelets each, which looked like Tamaki's. One said 'Little Devil Type' , the second said 'Twin 1' and 'Twin 2' and the 3rd said 'Seme' and 'Uke'. She had gotten Hikaru a video game he really liked but lost and a spy kit as she knew he was into that kind of thing. She got Kaoru a detective kit, as she knew he was into mysteries and such, and she also got him a puzzle book, it was filled with crosswords, sudoku games, etc… She wrapped Hikaru's gifts in a green Christmassy wrapping and Kaoru's in a white one, they both had Christmas lights on them. Isis had gotten both twins matching reindeer outfits. She got Hikaru a real gun, it's a rare type which is costume made, she had also gotten him a locket which has a picture of the entire host club and the 2 girls in it. She got Kaoru a lightsaber, knowing he's really into that. She also got him a picture book, which included loads of pictures and little notes of the times the group spent together. She wrapped them in the same wrapping that Haruhi did, except she used the green for Kaoru and the white for Hikaru.

"Time for Hunni!" Said Isis with a huge smile on her face. Haruhi had gotten him a book with cake recipes, 2 adorable bunnies holding hands, and 3 bracelets to match the others'. One said 'The Lola-Shota Type', the second said 'Usa-Chan' and actually was aimed for Usa-Chan and the third one said 'Baby Brother'. She wrapped them all in a cute little wrapping which was quite unique, Isis was the one to find it, it had little bunnies in reindeer outfits. Isis had gotten him an Elf costume. She also dropped an oder at the best cake shop in town for an Usa-Chan shaped cake. She also got him an elf costume for Usa-Chan so he doesn't feel left out. She wrapped them in the same wrapper as Haruhi, they had agreed to use the same wrappers for gifts as they bought the wrappers to suit their characters.

"Morii!" Cheered Haruhi, Isis giggled. Haruhi had gotten Takashi 3 bracelets, just like the others. One said 'The Wild Type', the other said 'Older Brother' and the last one said 'Fighter' with a thumbs up. She had gotten him a wooden sword and a leather jacket. She wrapped them in a green wrapper with red and white polka dots. Isis had gotten him an Elf costume, which would look hilarious looking at the fact he's a giant. She had gotten him an antique armor and a wrist band which said 'Caring' on it. She wrapped them and inhaled, taking a bite of the cookies Mary had brought in a while ago.

They had agreed to keep Kyoya's 'till the end, so they were working on Edward's gifts now. Haruhi had gotten him 3 bracelets, one said 'The Charming Type' which was chosen to be his type. The second said 'Older brother' and the third one said 'Welcome to the gang' with a smiley face. She had gotten him a football, which she knew he loved and an album for his favorite band. Isis had gotten him a reindeer outfit. She had also gotten him a special collectable edition of playboy, which was quite different for a reason, it had _no_ girls in it. She also got him some skis because his broke lately. They wrapped them in a funky wrapping.

"Kyoya's turn." Isis breathed in, and Haruhi giggled, he was the hardest to shop for. Haruhi had gotten him 3 bracelets, one said 'Mummy' , the second said 'The Cool Type' and the third one said 'Smartie pants'. She had also gotten him a protective waterproof case for his laptop and a little pocket notebook. Isis had gotten him some gifts for Christmas, and some for their anniversary. For Christmas, she had gotten him a Santa outfit. She also got him a shirt which says 'She's my Eleanor' , she had a matching one which said 'He's my Louis' (A\N: Yes, a 1D reference). She got him a small box which had a golden piece in it that had 'No matter what they say or think, you're my king' in a delicate handwriting, with hearts for dots. The final Christmas gift was a new development which wouldn't be out for another month, it was a waterproof/break-proof touchscreen laptop/phone/notebook which fits right in the pocket. For their anniversary, she got him a heart shaped picture frame which held a picture of them dancing in it. Some other normal frames which had a few words carved in them such as 'I love you' 'My king' etc… carved in them, with lots of pictures of them. She also got him a puppy, because she knew they help clam people down and reduce stress, and this puppy would be getting there on Christmas. It was white and small, with soft fur and blue eyes, she had also gotten all the puppy's requirements. They wrapped the first one in a white wrapping with red polka dots on it, and Isis wrapped her in red furry wrapping.

It finally came down to each other's gifts, Isis went to her changing room to wrap her's. Haruhi had gotten Isis 3 bracelets, one said 'Princess', the second said 'Mummy's little girl' and the third one said 'Best Friend 1'. She had also gotten her a white wintery dress and some cute plushies. She wrapped her's in a cute white wrapping with santa all over it. Isis had gotten Haruhi a sexy santa outfit, like the one she got for herself, as she planned to dress everybody up in those on Christmas. She got her some warm sweaters and a shirt that said 'I'm with stupid' and had an arrow pointing up to point at Haruhi herself. She had also gotten her a beautiful party dress with the shoes, bags, and accessories to go with it. She put this one in a red box with white ribbons and the rest in white, green and red lines wrapping.

* * *

They had taken all the gifts downstairs and put them under the tree. All the other gifts were already there, and the Christmas countdown was starting, they were already in their Christmas break. The girls sat down, Haruhi had also gotten herself some of those bracelets, as they were gonna be their group thing, her's said 'The Natural Type' , 'Sadly, You love them' and 'Best friend 2'.

Soon, Edward came in and joined the girls, they talked and laughed until it was night time, and Isis dropped Haruhi off home.

* * *

She was now sitting down with her older brother, it was the day before Christmas and it was snowing outside, the group were about to come over, they were staying over for the day, going out in Santa hats for Christmas eve and sleeping over. The group finally got there and they were sitting by the Christmas tree, the whole house was decorated in snowflakes and such, it looked very Christmassy. They were having Isis' favorite hot chocolate, Isis was wearing Kyoya's hoodie and cuddled up to him.

"Let's play Truth or dare!" She suddenly smiled, everyone nodded and cheered happily. "One condition! No questions or dares related to the Christmas presents in any way." Everybody nodded their approval. "Tamaki, you start" She pointed towards Tamaki.

"Okay!" He cheered. "Mori, truth or dare?" He asked Takashi, who was sitting next to Hunni. Takashi thought for a moment then chose dare. "I dare you to close your eyes and go walk around the mansion, eyes closed, the first person you bump into, you must kiss!" The whole group cracked up laughing, Tamaki blindfolded Takashi and helped him find his way out the room. They all walked behind him in anticipation, Henry was walking the other way, looking down and he bumped into Takashi, Isis started to laugh uncontrollably as Takashi held Henry's face and kissed him. They undid the blindfold and Takashi's face dropped. They explained it to Henry and walked back into the room, laughing their asses off.

It was Mori's turn, and he chose Kaoru, who chose truth. "Last time you masturbated?" He asked coldly, the group all turned towards blushing Kaoru, who whispered "Last night" The whole group laughed and he glared at Takashi.

"Alright, Haruhi, truth or dare?" Asked Kaoru, Haruhi chose dare after a few seconds hesitation. "I dare you to sit on Tono's lap for the rest of the game" He smiled devilishly and she blushed, moving to sit on excited Tamaki's lap.

"Hikaru, truth or dare?" asked Haruhi, Hikaru chose dare. "I dare you to slap a chicken when we see one, if we see one." The group started laughing and he agreed.

"Isis, truth or dare?" asked Hikaru, Isis boldly chose dare and Hikaru's lips curled into a devilish smirk. "I dare you to try and seduce Kyoya." He smirked again, much to everyone's surprise Isis stood up and changed her position, so that she's sitting on Kyoya's lap, her legs around his waist, she whispered something in his ear then slowly licked his earlobe, she planted a few kisses down his jaw until she reached his chin, she licked his lips and parted them with her tongue, then sucked one into her mouth, sucking on it erotically. Kyoya closed his eyes, and she began to grind herself against his semi-formed erection, earning herself a moan, she kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing together and then she pulled away, smirking, and sat down next to him, cuddling up to him again. The whole group were wide-eyed.

"Edward, truth or dare?" She asked her brother, smirking, and he said something about being safe and chose truth. "Now, now, now dear Edward." She started, smirking, and his face went white. "Why don't you tell the whole group about your little .. secret." He gulped and she smirked wider.

"Okay.. So umm, I'm gay." He was looking down and the group looked quite surprised, but then smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

They had just come home, it was past midnight and they wanted nothing but to throw themselves in bed. They took off their santa hats and clothes, and headed to their rooms, or the guest rooms assigned for them so they could go to bed, excited for tomorrow.

* * *

Alrighttt, i'm donee! :D

Christmas/1 month ann. chapter coming soon, see ya guys later! Don't forget to let me know what you think in the reviews.

LOVEE YOU! :D BYEE!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, I only own my OC's and the plot.

Note: 'thought'

"speech"

(A\N)

* : Look at the end of chapter for explanation.

**_CHAPTER 10._**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Cheered Hunni with a wide grin on his face. The whole group were currently sitting downstairs in their pajamas, it was 7 AM and everybody was excited to open all those gifts waiting for them under the tree. "I wanna be the first to open my gifts!" He cheered again, calling dibs. They had planned that they'd open their gifts one after another. Hunni had just called dibs to be first.

"Alright, go Hunni!" Isis smiled a toothy smile at him and he 'yaay-ed' before heading towards his pile.

"This one's from Isis-Chi!" He cheered, opening the gift and smiling widely. "You even got Usa-Chan something! Thanks Isis-Chi!" He cheered, giving her a big hug and a peck on the cheek. "Haru-Chan's next." He smiled, opening it and finding all those pretty gifts, he wore the bracelets immediately. He opened everybody else's gifts, Takashi had gotten him another Bunny to keep Usa-Chan company, Tamaki got him loads of lollipops and candy, Hikaru got him a bunny costume, Kaoru got him a basket filled with cake, Edward got him some cake shop reservation to eat 'till he gets full and Kyoya got him some a fighting kit. He thanked everybody with a hug.

It was Takashi's turn. He and the entire group laughed at the Elf costume he got from Isis, he wore Haruhi's bracelets, she was already wearing her own. The twins had gotten him a pair of matching swords, Kyoya had gotten him an armor, but one he can wear as it wasn't an antique, Tamaki got him a bunny toy, saying he needs to it to keep Hunni and Usa-Chan company, Edward got him a book about the difference between a best friend and a parent and Hunni got him a best friends charm which he gladly wore.

Tamaki's turn. He smiled widely at the santa costume and hugged Isis in tears when he saw the picture. He started spinning Haruhi around ranting about his daughter finally accepting the truth and wore her bracelets. Kaoru got him a book titled 'How to know you're in love', Hikaru got him something that he said was private, and he should only open it when he's alone. Kyoya got him an iPad mini with a few cases. Hunni got him some French hats, Takashi got him a few sweaters, and Edward got him a few must-watch movie DVD's.

The twins next. They both wore their bracelets from Haruhi and thanked Isis for the awesome gifts. They got matching hats and scarfs from Hunni and Takashi. Tamaki got them a book he wrote himself about why not to touch his daughter, 50 of the reasons were 'BECAUSE SHE'S _MY_ DAUGHTER'. Kyoya got Kaoru a new laptop, which just happened to be a MacBook Pro 15" and Hikaru an iPad 2. Edward got Kaoru some must-read books and Hikaru some must-play video games.

It was now Edward's turn. He laughed his ass off and started spinning his sister around when he saw the playboy special edition, Takashi covered Hunni's eyes. He wore the bracelets from Haruhi. Tamaki had gotten him a collage of pictures from before he joined the host club, with a story below each picture, so he'd know the 'history of the host club'. Kaoru got him some lube, and 2 books, one titled 'How to know you're gay' as he doubted it for a while and another called 'Safe Man Sex'. Hikaru got him some video games and stripper clothes, he laughed, and Takashi once again had to cover Hunni's eyes. Kyoya got him a key, which they found out was the key to the newest car, which is yet to come out, and the most expensive one. He also had a little notebook in there. On the first page it said 'I love your sister more than anything else in the world. Take good care of her until it's my turn to.' He smiled, nodding at him. Hunni got him some cake, saying it's he best gift ever, and Takashi got him a sword signed by his favorite fighter.

Kyoya's turn. He put Isis' gift aside, deciding to open it last. He smiled at Haruhi's gift, and put the bracelets on. Edward had gotten him a new laptop, with a little note on it which says 'She's my baby sister, make her cry and i'll shoot you.' along with a scrapbook which had SO many embarrassing baby pictures of Isis who slapped Edward on the back of his head upon seeing it. The twins got him 10's of random funky glasses, saying his are 'too boring'. Tamaki had gotten him a shirt which says 'Mummy' on it, along with a framed picture of the whole group which was taken a couple of weeks ago, in which everyone was laughing, _everyone, _and Isis had jumped on his back last minute sticking her tongue out at the camera. Kyoya smiled. Hunni had gotten him a teddy bunny, saying he needed to chill and Takashi had gotten him a few rare collectable books. Finally he opened Isis' present, her Christmas present of course, as her anniversary present was upstairs in her room. He smiled a wide smile, he put his fingers across the golden piece, which was shaped as an old letter, and he got up, and gave Isis a hug, Edward took the chance and put a mistletoe above them, and they kissed. The whole group cheered. Isis had excused herself, and went to get the puppy she got him, the whole group was super excited about it and Kyoya just smiled, deciding to name it Isis. She had to give him the puppy earlier because they agreed to go out for their date, and she couldn't bring it with.

It was Haruhi's turn. She blushed at the outfit Isis got her, and laughed at the shirt. She then smacked Isis across the face because of the dress. Tamaki had gotten her an 'I love daddy' shirt, and a doll which looked like her, except with longer hair, wearing the ouran academy girl uniform. The twins had gotten her some exposing swimsuits which Tamaki began to freak out over, and they also got her some nice dresses. Hunni got her a teddy bunny and a sweater which had knittings which looked like their group, she smiled at that. Takashi had gotten her some fatty tuna. Kyoya got her a few thousands off her debt and an invitation to his family's newest resort, for her and her father. a 100% free one week stay. Edward got her a few necklaces and some sweaters.

It was down to Isis. Just as Kyoya did, she put his gifts away, as he had them in many wrapped boxes, and began to look through what the others got her. She put on the bracelets from Haruhi and hugged her tightly. Tamaki had gotten her a 'welcome to the family' poster, with a picture of the whole group on it. He also got her a little doll of Kyoya, she giggled. The twins got her a sexy maid outfit and some condoms, she rolled on the floor laughing. Hunni had gotten her a cute outfit, made upon a pink and white frilly dress, with matching shoes, etc… She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Takashi had gotten her a poster of her favorite band and a necklace which said 'family' on it in Japanese. Edward got her some lingerie, she punched him, laughing. She finally reached out for Kyoya's gifts. He had split the gifts, some for Christmas and some for their anniversary, he had the anniversary ones hidden. She opened the first one, which was a medium box to find the 3 necklaces, she stared at them wide-eyed, she was about to slap him. The next one was a slightly smaller box, she opened it to find the words infinity bracelet, her eyes teared up while reading it. She then opened the 2nd to last box to find that he had the picture of them dancing painted, and it looked amazing, he had painted it himself. The final box was the largest, and it made sense since it had a heart shaped box in it, she opened that one to find rose petals in there, with lots of smaller gifts, random necklaces and bracelets, some perfumes, a few fuzzy pens, etc…. She kissed her boyfriend.

Finally after the gift opening was done, they all got up and got into their Christmassy outfits that Isis had gotten them, then grouped up for a picture with the Christmas tree in the background. Isis' sexy santa outfit was a crop top, so it showed off her perfectly toned stomach and her belly ring which just happened to be santa. They then took many other pictures, enjoying each other's company.

At noon everybody went home, Kyoya telling Isis he'll pick her up at 8 o'clock.

* * *

"Alright, ready to go!" Isis smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing long black leather boots which stopped right below her knee, with some white fur at the very top of them, she wore them with a high-waisted white leather skirt which started right at the bottom of her rib cage and stopped at her mid-thighs. she was wearing it with a loose fitting black sweater, which was tucked it but left a little loose at the top of the skirt, it looked amazing. She was wearing a santa hat and had her hair loose. She had some glittery eyeshadow and black eyeliner on, along with some blusher and lipgloss. She carried the bags which held her gifts and went downstairs to find Kyoya waiting, leaning on his limo, she gave him a kiss and the entered the car, he pointed to the driver to start moving.

"Why are we taking the limo?" She asked, he usually picked her up for their dates and drove himself.

"Because I wanted to be able to hold you." He said in a husky voice, winking at her, she giggled with a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

He hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head. They sat there in comfortable silence until they got to their destination, they were in a field, which showed them the entire city. "I thought we'd exchange gifts here before we go to the restaurant." He explained, she nodded.

"I'll start!" She smiled, and he nodded his approval to her. She took out the wrapped picture frames, and he smiled warmly as he saw them, then kissed her a deep passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss.

"My turn." He whispered. He took out the boxes from the car smiling at her.

She opened the first one and gasped as she saw the diamond necklace. "ARE YOU INSANE?! THIS DIAMOND COSTS A FORTUNE!" She was surprised, but blushed when he whispered "But you're priceless" in her ear as he helped her put the necklace on.

She smiled at the sight of the 'Taken' bracelets, and she helped him put his on as he helped her put her's on as well. She gasped when she saw the ring, and she put it on her middle finger, smiling at her boyfriend. She finally opened the set and gasped. "Kyoya, you shouldn't have!" She said, she was honestly shocked by this.

"But I wanted to." He said simply, and she huffed. He smiled at her as she put the boxes back and they got back in the limo after sharing one last kiss. When they finally got to the restaurant, the waiter led them to their table, it was on the porch and had a great view of the lake and the Christmas tree they had put up there.

* * *

The date went by perfectly smoothly and ended with Kyoya dropping Isis off home and leaving after sharing one last kiss with her.

She got into the house, got changed into a warm pajama, put on the bracelets Haruhi had gotten her on her left arm, as she had Kyoya's 'Taken' bracelet on the other. She held the necklace, which she promised him to never take off and inhaled, laying down and getting her well-deserved beauty sleep.

* * *

OKAY THAT'S THE END OF CHAPPIE 10!

Sorry guys, it sucked! But i just got my uhm uhm and i don't feel like doing anything, yet i have nothing better to do.

I know there was hardly any talking going on in this chapter, once again i'm sowwi, but yeah,

tell me what you think in the reviews. LOVE YOU! BYEE!


End file.
